Assassin guy
by AnnieDMC
Summary: Even the most fiery Assassin has a weak spot, too bad Connor was no exception. A new intruder in his life that he, later, would gladly accept. He was not alone, never has been. Connor K.
1. Meeting in the forest

Meeting in the forest

Honestly, Boston was quite the most _crowded _city you've been at. It wasn't that you didn't like it; on the contrary, Boston was a good place to live. The problem here was that Saturdays were impossible to do the grocery shopping. All the people decided that it was shopping day, thus, almost all the markets were full of people. Mondays were the traveling days. Ports, station and stables were full of people. Thursdays were the drinking days. Damn you hated them. Having to deal with drunken man was not precisely your idea of fun. Ugh, it was very tiring.

You sighed loudly as another insult came your way. If that man said something about your mother once more, you were going to murder him. "Shut up, you bastard."

"Come and shut me, you slag!" You glared at him. Being a female bartender was the worst job ever. Anyway that was better than actually not having any job. And just for the record…you were still a virgin.

Your boss had already warned you about your behavior with clients. But, come on! He didn't have to go through all you did! He didn't have to kick out drunk perverts, or threaten them to leave him alone! No, all he did was order you –and everyone who worked at the bar- around.

"Calm down, [Name]." Johan, one of your co-workers said. You liked the man. He was very kind and not half bad-looking. Shame he was already married, if not….

"I try, Jo, I try." You whined. "But I really want to smack his head. Hard."

Johan chuckled softly. "Maybe you need some fresh air,"

"Fresh air? It's freezing out there!" You exclaimed. Yup, winter season on.

He shook his head. "Yeah, and it may help you cool off, don't you think my fellow?"

Maybe it was a good idea. "You're right. Think you can deal with the pigs?" He nodded. "Okay then, I'm off. See you in awhile."

With that, you exited the bar. Maybe you did need to be outside.

You hugged yourself. Damn winter and his cold winds!

"Ow, bloody hell!" You turned around as someone exclaimed. It was a woman, and she seemed to be carrying some kind of animal skins, though you could tell she needed help.

You approached her and took from her busy arms some skins. "Here, let me help you."

She smiled. "Thank you! I really needed some help."

You nodded. "Where are you headed to?"

"Oh, Frontier. I'm going to Davenport Homestead." She answered. "I work near there,"

"Frontier? But that's too far away…" You mumbled. Few were the cases of people who came from Frontier.

"I know…" She laughed. "But the best animals skin and baits are sold here," She explained.

"So…you're a huntress or something like that?" You asked as you followed the woman around.

"Yup!" She said proudly. Finally you saw a horse. "We're here. Thanks for the help…uh…"

"I'm [Name]." You smiled at her.

"Nice meeting you! The name's Myriam." She shook your hand.

"No problem….Um, you sure you don't need help to carry those skins?" You asked her. You were about to leave her and return to the bar. Too bad you would feel guilty for not helping her.

She stared at you for several moments before answering. "I do need help, but I assume you have somewhere else to be?"

"Does not matter," You assured. You preferred to be out in the cold than in the horrendous bar.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just let me go get a horse too," You told her. Frank would surely lend you one of his horses. He was an old friend of your dad, and the owner of one of the biggest stables in town. You were just lucky his stable was more or less closely.

You walked a few blocks, finally seeing the wooden sign of 'Stables Wright.'

Knocking on the door, you waited outside patiently. A middle aged woman opened the door. Alyssa, Frank's wife. "Oh, hello there, [Name]."

"Mrs. Wright, nice to see you here." You returned the greeting. "I was wondering if Frank could lend me one of his horses…"

"Go and take one. He's not home yet, but I'll give you permission." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Wright!" You took both of her hands and smiled.

"Call me Alyssa, [Name]."

You said your goodbyes and left the house. You walked towards the stable. "Hey there, my friends!" Horses were a thing that enchanted you. They were so…majestic. Those animals demeanor was incredible. Anyway, you hurried and took Shadow. He was a black horse, and what a beautiful equine!

You rode towards where you had left Myriam. She was loading her horse with some of the animals' skins. "I see you're back."

You jumped off from Shadow. "Yeah." You took the other pack of skins and started to load your own –Frank's, in reality- horse.

Once the horses were full loaded, you followed Myriam into the 'wild' territory.

"I have heard of Davenport's Homestead." You said. You hated awkward silences, so what a best way of breaking them than trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Yup, once. A friend of my father's is said to live there."

"Really? So your father and Achilles were friends?" She asked sounding somewhat amused.

"That's him! Achilles!" You had forgotten the name of your father's friend, but Achilles name definitely told you something.

"Oh, and what is your father name?"

"Maurice… but…he died,"

Myriam stopped her horse rather abruptly and gave you a sympathetic look. "I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" You interrupted her. "He…he was very sick. I'm sure he is in a better place now."

She nodded and resumed her galloping.

You didn't like talking about your father. They were painful memories. He was not sick. He was murdered by Templars. Oh, how you despised that order! Cruel people who killed everyone who didn't share their point of view.

The ride towards the Davenport house was very quiet since that moment. You didn't know how to get Myriam to talk. Every time you attempted to make conversation, she would find a way end it.

"We're here." She announced.

You nodded. The Homestead was beautiful. Myriam guided her horse towards the stable, you following close behind.

She dismounted and smiled at you. Finally a gesture other than that gloomy face she had! "Thank you for your help, you were really useful."

"It is nothing, I assure you."

After helping her carry the skins and bait jars into the old house, you said goodbye and left.

Halfway through the forest you realized a little –tiny-, minuscule detail. You didn't have any idea of how to get back. "Ah, darn it!" You dismounted Shadow. "I should have seen where I was going!"

The horse only response was his whinny, albeit it sounded as a reproach.

"Yeah, yeah. Frank's going to be mad at me if I don't get you back at the stable before the sun goes down."

You walked around near two hours. Well, shit! You were not getting anywhere near the goddamn city! "Argh, damn it, Shadow, we're lost!" You sat down on the snowy floor. "What am I suppose to do?" The horse whinnied again. He had no clue, either.

The sound of howls startled you. "Wolves?! Oh no…." Just what you needed. Rabid, hungry and angry wolves.

"Well…they might be far away, right?" You asked the horse. Cue Shadow taking off running and leaving you there. "Wait! Ah, you stupid horse!" You sighed. Now what? No horse, no way back home. "Is not as if I want to return." Yeah, right. Not even you believed that. "Should I keep walking?" You wondered out loud.

You were far too distracted to notice the pack of wolves that slowly and silently made their way towards you. The sound of a little tree branch being halved had your head turning around, and your eyes widening at the wolves.

You tried to run, you really did, but your legs were frozen –Not quite literally-. You couldn't move, nor speak. No sound left your mouth, so you opted to close your eyes and not see your beyond _beautiful_ end.

"Hey!"

You shot your eyes opened as a guy jumped from a tree and over one of the wolves. With some kind of hidden blade, he killed the animal. You were one against killing animals, but today you begged to differ.

The guy then jumped at the other wolf and killed it too. The third wolf's luck was the same as the others.

"So, are you okay?"

You jumped and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed a little. "It's okay. And if you'd let me ask…what is such a girl like you doing here, in the middle of the forest?"

You looked up at him. Or you were damn small, or he was damn tall. Maybe both. "Ugh…I got lost," You admitted.

"Lost?" He asked, incredulity present in his tone.

"Yeah…" You whispered. "And I lost my horse too."

"Was it a black one?"

"Yes! Did you see him?"

"Yeah…I tied him to a tree near here." He said. You hugged him again.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Is it a habit of yours to thank for everything?" He smiled down at you.

"Ugh…no…I just-"

"It is fine, don't worry." He smiled. Nice smile, by the way. "Your horse is near here, come on."

You followed the young man. Apart from being tall, he was very well built. Darn, what a body…if he wasn't covered by all that Assassin's clothes- Wait! What? Assassin's clothes? "You!"

The oblivious man turned around. "Me…?"

"Y-you are an assassin!"

He nodded slowly, as if he wasn't sure about it. "Yeah,"

"That is so….COOL!" You squeaked out. The man truly wondered if you had hit your head –hard-. "You know, my father was an Assassin too."

He suddenly became interested in the conversation. "Really?"

"Yes. He was Achilles' partner."

"You know Achilles?"

"Well…I have just seen him a couple of times."

"I understand… Oh, and where do you live?"

You sighed at this. "Boston,"

"Boston?!" He exclaimed. "That's far away from here. Come on, I'll take you to my home and tomorrow I'll take you to Boston. It's already too late."

You nodded and thanked him. "I didn't catch your name Assassin boy."

He smirked. "I never said it. My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton."

You looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "Ra…what?"

"Just call me Connor." He shook his head playfully.

"Nice meeting you, Connor. I'm [Name]." You raided your hand for him to shook, which he didn't. Oh, well…

"Yeah, the same." He pointed forward. "That is your horse, right?"

"Yes, Shadow!" You smiled. The both of you walked towards Shadow. Before you knew it, Connor lifted you up and into the horse. "Uh…thanks!"He nodded as he himself mounted the horse.

You blushed a dark red at the _compromising_ position. Connor was behind you, his body somehow shielding yours. He had –unconsciously- put an arm around your waist. With his free arm, he took the horse's reins.

The way 'home' was uncomfortable –Mostly for you-, Connor distracted himself guiding shadow across the forest.

There was only one thing you knew… You wanted to get to know better the Assassin guy.


	2. New job, new home? Wait! What?

Hello there people, sorry for taking forever to update...I've been busy :c ! Anyway, here's the second partof these series! Oh, and I'd love if you leave some reviews, pretty, pretty pleaaaase?

Enjoy~!

* * *

New job, new home. Wait...there's something wrong...

Your jaw dropped at the sight of the house. "You live _here_?!"

Connor nodded from behind you, then added; "Yes," when he realized you couldn't see him.

The horse galloped towards the stable, where he was dismounted.

You followed Connor into the house. He opened the door quietly. "Achilles? I'm home." The young Assassin announced.

Instead of Achilles, Myriam appeared from a random door. "Hello, Con- Oh, [Name]!"

You smiled sheepishly at her. "Hi there…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked you.

"Well, he-" You blinked rapidly when you noticed Connor was nowhere in sight. "Uh…Connor helped me at the forest. I kind of got lost, and then Shadow ran…Wolves attacked me, all normal,"

She laughed. "You're lucky. Very lucky my girl,"

"Yeah," You sighed. It was luck being attacked by wolves, obviously.

"Dinner's ready, come on."

You followed Myriam towards the dining room. The room was spacious. A medium 6-chairs table, a little cabinet, and a panoramic window. It was cozy.

"Hey, old man," Myriam said. "We have a guest."

Achilles, who was seated already at the table, nodded. "Welcome, young [Name]."

"Thank you, sir." How else would you call him?

"No need of formalities. Call me Achilles, or old man, as Myriam prefers." He said, his tone was a bit playful.

You smiled at him. "Okay then, Achilles."

"Please take a seat, and join us." Achilles pointed to the seat in front of him.

You obeyed and sat down. Seconds later, Connor entered the dining room.

"How was the _mission_?" Achilles asked the young man.

"Same as always…I have to do something about the guards, though. They're really a complication." He said as he dug into his food.

Achilles hummed. "I see… Now, your turn to speak, [Name]."

You almost choked in the roast meet you were chewing. You took the glass of juice and gulped. "Uh…my turn?"

"Yes. It is not cautious to be out in the forest at night, especially since wolves select those hours to hunt."

"Uh-"

"Let me explain," Myriam offered. Well, she just saved your ass. "This girl helped me at town. The animal skins were so heavy for me to carry all of them, so she, very kindly, said she would carry some skins for me."

"That does not explain what I aske-"

"Let me finish!" Myriam shouted as Achilles spoke. "As I said before I was interrupted, she carried some skins. I showed her the way here, though I think, you pretty lady," She signaled at you. "Were not paying attention."

"Sorry," You mumbled. The vegetables in your plate becoming the most interesting thing in the room.

"Ah, so that's why." Achilles said somewhat satisfied with the explanation.

"I have to go now," Myriam announced. "See you later, fellas!"

Achilles excused himself at the same time, thus, leaving you and Connor the only habitants of the dining room.

He kept eating. You stole glances at him every once in a while. The sudden movement as he stood up startled you. "I would show you your room," He said.

You nodded and walked with him towards the kitchen. After placing the dirty dishes on the sink, you let him guide you towards the second plant.

He opened one of the multiple wooden doors that were located on the second store. "Here,"

"Thank you." You smiled at him.

"No problem. If you need something, just tell me. My room is next to yours," He pointed to another door.

"Okay. Good night Connor," You smiled, he nodded.

The room was spacious. A lot alike your room in your _house._ You had it clear, it was just an empty house, cannot be called home.

You lay down on bed. You had to admit it, what a comfortable bed!

Time passed. Seconds transformed in minutes, minutes in hours and you couldn't sleep. Mother Nature sure had a thing for you.

You stood up grudgingly. You walked downstairs trying not to make any sound. Finally, you were at the door, opening and closing it quietly, you sneaked outside.

You walked towards the stable. Horses, dogs, hens were sleeping. Of course, you were the only being awake.

You sat down in a nearby rock and looked up. The sky was beautiful.

"Can't sleep?"

You yelped at the voice. "C-Connor?" How the hell did he do that?! You didn't even feel him. Well, he was an _Assassin._

He sat down beside you. "So,"

You turned to him. Was he trying to make conversation?. "Yeah?"

"What do you do?"

"I work as a bartender, but believe me…It's not funny." You sighed.

"I bet it. I'm not very good dealing with drunken people," He said.

"Me neither," You said. "But..."

"But…?" He pressed.

"It's…nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked. "Come on. If I can help, just tell me,"

"Thank you," You smiled at him. Seriously, it was hard to believe he was an Assassin. Your father was always so cold. You yawned, finally you were getting some sleep! "I'm off to bed. Thanks for keeping my company."

You stood up and stretched. Connor stood up as well, towering over you with no effort. "Good night,"

"Night,"

No more to add, than you did sleep well.

A knock on the door was your alarm. You lifted your head, hair totally disheveled. "Come on in!"

Connor opened the door. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat when he saw your state. "Morning,"

"Morning, Connor," You put your hand over your mouth when you yawned.

"Achilles wants to discuss something with you," He said.

You blinked at him as if he was saying some tongue-twister. "Uh… What?"

He laughed again. He already liked you. "Just meet him at the dining room," He left the room mumbling something about clueless people.

You got out of bed and straightened yourself the best you could to meet Achilles. Walking downstairs, you mentally recalled all the things Achilles could possibly want to discuss with you.

"Good morning, young [Name]," The black man greeted once you entered the dining room.

"Good morning Achilles," You wanted to say 'old' Achilles. That'd be hilarious, but you restrained yourself from doing so.

He motioned for you to sit, which you did. "You're currently living at Boston, right?" You nodded at him. "And Connor told me you worked as a bartender, right?" You nodded again, just noticed Connor was nowhere to be seen. "Do you like your work?"

The answer was immediate. "No."

Achilles smirked. "Why don't you work for me?"

You looked questioningly at him. "But…" But what? You didn't have any excuses. You lived in a house, not a home. You hated your job, why not change?

"Do not worry about your house. The homestead has more than enough rooms," Achilles assured.

"And what will you have me do?"

"You can cook?" You glared at him.

"I'm not gonna be a maid,"

Achilles laughed. "Okay then…What do you want to do?"

You smiled at him. More like…smirked.

-…-

Connor walked to the stable and almost stumbled when he saw you. You were bathing the horses, dog and the cat… "Name]…"

You turned around at the sound of somebody's voice. "Uh?... Oh, hey there, Connor!" You waved at him with a wet hand.

Connor sighed. "You need help?"

He asked when the dog jumped and tackled you on the floor, licking your face happily. "Uh…please?"

He chuckled softly and took the dog by his collar, taking it off of you. "Come on Thunder, you can kiss the pretty lady all you want after the bath,"

You blushed. Did he call you…? "Thanks,"

He nodded. "By the way…Achilles asked me to take you to Boston…he said you had some arrangements to do about selling a house,"

Your eyes widened comically. "What…Achilles!"

And there you went, soaking wet, shouting colorful words at the old man. Connor tilted his head to the side. Just… What the hell? The animals were as lost as him.


	3. Problems don't come alone

Hey there people! Sorry for taking forever to update, college keeps me busy -3- ... Anyway, here's chapter three of the 'Misadventures of Connor!' Uh...I mean! Assassin guy, yeah...that was it...

* * *

Problems don't come alone

It was hard to believe. Not once in your lifetime had you expected some old man to appear and make you sell your house, just like that. You doubted about your sanity for actually listening to Achilles, and for actually s_elling_ your house.

A silent sigh left your lips while you followed Connor around the crowded city. Yes, you just sold your house. In reality, you were not planning in staying long at Boston, it was a good place to live, but it was just…not your type. You bumped into Connor, not noticing he had stopped. "Sorry,"

"It's okay," He mumbled. He turned to you. "I… have somewhere to go. Do you think you can go home without me?"

The only word your ears caught was _home_. Not even two days ago that you know the man, and he was already stating that the homestead was your home. It sure made you feel better.

"Uh… [Name]?" Connor asked, for you had just smiled at him, not answered.

"Yeah, I can go back alone, don't worry,"

He nodded, with a wave he left you there.

"Look who's here!" You turned around to meet Johan.

"Hey!" He hugged you.

"So, [Name]…Boss has been asking for you, where the hell have you been, woman?" He knew you were not the type to leave your duties like that.

"I… I'm going to resign," You admitted. You already had a new job, why keep the other? Though you'd consider it twice if you didn't have enough money, fortunately, your family was wealthy.

"Really?" You pouted mentally at the saddened tone of your friend.

"Johan, I'm sorry, I should've told you before," You apologized. "But… I promise I'll visit you!" Lame excuse, but that will do.

"Hopefully, you will." He sighed. "Do you want me to accompany you to the bar? I mean…if you are really going to resign…"

You nodded at him. "I'd like that, yes. Thanks!"

As he promised, Johan went with you to the bar. You expected colorful words, insults, harsh remarks, but your boss only told you that it was okay, and that he was going to fire you anyway. Jerk.

Once out of the establishment, you parted ways with Johan. You cursed your ex-employer under your breath while you walked down the hefty street. Oh, you forgot…Shopping day, that's why the streets were so full of people. It was irritating. You quickened your pace, you wanted to leave the city as soon as possible.

"Finally, frontier!" You exclaimed. In your glee, you did not notice some guards stalking you.

"Miss," You turned around to meet a guard, for some unknown reason to you, he was glaring at you.

"Yes…?"

"Do you know this man?" He took out from another guard a poster with the photography of Connor.

"Uh…" You knew that the WANTED bold words meant nothing good, so for the sake of your friend, and yours, you denied. "No,"

"You were seen with him earlier," The guard pressed.

"You're mistaking me for someone else,"

"Miss, you're under arrest for complicity and concealment with this man." The guard signaled you, and then the picture of Connor.

Your jaw dropped. "U-under arrest?! You can't do that- Hey!" You exclaimed when the guards started to tie both your hands. "W-what are you doing?! I'm innocent!"

The guard smirked. "Oh, no. You're not, Miss. Once of our reliable sources said you were with that man,"

You glared at him. "What are you talking about?!" Just who the hell betrayed you?

Your eyes widened when you saw Alex, your ex-boss. "Oh, so they found you,"

You gaped at him. "What…why did you…?"

"Take her away!" Alex shouted. The guards nodded and started to guide you towards the cart, your transport to jail.

You tried to cross your arms, but with your hands tied it was impossible. "I hope you die,"

One of the guards snorted. "Please, you'll die first."

Halfway through the jail, the cart stopped suddenly. The guard that was inside the cart with you rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

He opened the door and you had to close your eyes when a tomahawk made contact with his skull, killing him instantly.

"Are you alright?" You heard the hushed voice of Connor.

"Y-yeah," You smiled at him. He helped you out of the car, and cut the rope tying your hands with one of his hidden blades.

"Let's go,"

He took your hand and started to run towards the frontier. You noticed that all the guards were unconscious, or dead.

You made it to the frontier without being seen. "Uh, thanks for saving me…again."

Connor turned to you. "What did they want?"

You shrugged. "Arrest me?"

Connor shook his head. "Why were they taking you prisoner?"

You blinked at him. "Uh…they know I know you…"

Connor narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"My ex-boss, Alex. I think he saw me with you, so he told the guards,"

"I see," You haven't noticed he still had your hand in his, though he did. He blushed and awkwardly let go of your hand. "Uh…Sorry."

"I-it's okay!" You assured.

"Let's go home," He said. You nodded and started to follow him.

You had to hide in various occasion while walking towards the homestead, but besides that, the way home was…tranquil.

Connor opened the door and let you in before entering himself.

"How was Boston?" Achilles, who was sitting down in a couch asked you.

"Great," You mused, sarcasm present in your tone.

"[Name] was almost arrested," Connor elaborated sitting down besides Achilles.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, I got to her before they arrived at the prison." He explained.

"And why did they want to arrest you?" Achilles questioned.

You shrugged. "Alex, my stupid ex-employer, told them that I knew Connor, and, for some reason, the guards want to arrest him," You pointed at the young Assassin.

"By the way," Achilles said. "Your things are going to be delivered within a week,"

"Oh, thank you."

"Myriam said she wanted to see me," Connor said. "I'll see you two later,"

No more words and Connor was out of sight.

"Hey, come with me." Achilles stood up. With his hands, he motioned for you to follow him, which you did.

He walked towards a wall lamp. He pulled from it, and you watched amazed as a hidden door opened.

"W-what the…?"

"Follow me," Achilles started to walk downstairs.

Your eyes widened at the sight of the basement, or what looked like a training room. "Wow,"

"Your father and I trained here uncountable times," Achilles whispered, you could clearly see the nostalgia in his eyes. "He was very good with the bow,"

You nodded. You did know he was good; he was your father after all. "Yeah…he was an excellent hunter too,"

Achilles smiled. "Yes… But not all friendships are eternal…" His smile disappeared.

You really wanted to ask him why he and your father stopped seeing each other, but you couldn't find the proper way to ask. "I see,"

"He…was very stubborn, but he didn't count with someone even more stubborn than him…"

Well, that was certainly true. Maybe it was hereditary, you were very stubborn yourself. "I can relate. Once something was on his head, he wouldn't stop until he had finished with whatever was on his mind."

"Truth be told, he saved me far than once thanks to his stubbornness."

You chuckled at this. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Achilles laughed too. "I want you to have this," He lifted his hand, showing you some kind of necklace. "It was made of wolf fangs," He said. "Connor has a similar collar."

You took the necklace from Achilles and put it, if fitted perfectly around your neck. "Thanks! I love it!" You could care less what other people said. It didn't matter if it was not feminine to use such a strange necklace; you were never taking it off. –Especially since Connor's collar looked like yours-

It was night, and much to your dismay, you were preparing dinner. Myriam was the one who usually did it, but she had gone hunting with Connor. Pair of jerks. You mumbled atrocities as you cut some vegetables. "I'm not a cook!"

"But the apron looks good on you,"

You almost dropped all the appliances that were on your hands when you heard Connor. "W-w-what are you doing here?!"

"I live here," He shrugged lying over the door frame casually and crossing his arms.

You snorted and looked indignantly at him. You noticed that he was wearing his hood down. You had to admit it. He looked good, really good. "S-so," You tried to stop your mind from undressing Connor.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked approaching you.

His mere presence turned you into a nervous wreck, it was worst when he was just inches apart from you. "Uh…You can help me wash the rest of the vegetables."

He nodded and started with his labor. "Nice necklace, by the way."

You nodded looking down, trying to hide the dark red blush that now covered both your cheeks. "T-thanks, yours not bad either." You were truly amazed he noticed that. He was really observant.

Silence filled the kitchen, though it was not uncomfortable. You quite liked it.

"Alright, I finished," Connor announced pointing the clean vegetables.

"Thanks," You said.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, no. Thank you." You smiled at him. He nodded and left the kitchen. You sighed. Well…at least he was talking to you more…


	4. Past?

People, here's chapter...four, I think xd! Sorry for mistakes -I just **know** i will make them!-, I promise I'd do my best to update sooner!

* * *

Past?

You liked the way things were going. The life at Davenport homestead was tranquil, busy, but tranquil. You really liked it. –Even though Achilles used you as a slave!-

While feeding Thunder, the dog, you sighed. "Where is Connor?"

Days ago, some guy from Connor's native village said he needed Connor's help. The Assassin left the homestead a week ago and hasn't come back. Achilles told you it was normal. He came and went, came and went- It was a habit of his.

It has been just a week, just _one_ week, and you were already missing the man. Thunder's bark returned you to reality.

"Yeah, yeah," You waved your hand. "He's out there doing something, I know!"

The dog barked again, as if he could understand what you were saying. You sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The past couple days, Achilles told you all the stories about the other Assassin's. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and all their 'adventures'. The story was very interesting; you really wanted to learn more about Assassins…about Connor. You barely knew what was his real name, about the fire, the death of his mother, and who his father was, but, other than that…Connor was still a mystery…one you really wanted to solve. You figured out his personality, he was calm, serious, brave. He was as clear as Crystal, always expressing what he thought, but at the same time being cautious of what to say.

"[Name]!" You turned from the dog to meet Myriam.

"Oh, hello there!" You dusted yourself and stood up. "What brings you here, Myriam?"

"I need some help. That idiot Lance he said he would help me hunt, but he sprained his ankle and now I have to go alone. I was wondering if you could help me."

You nodded at her situation. "I'm not a very _skilled_ huntress." Very skilled? You had no idea what to do to hunt! You were sure you couldn't even catch a fish on land!

"That is not a problem. You just help me set up the tramps!" She smiled at you, giving her thumbs up.

Well it sounded easy. Just setting up tramps, you could do that. "Sure! Should we be off, then?"

She nodded. "Bring the dog, he may be helpful."

You motioned Thunder to follow you, while you walked behind Myriam.

It was hard to keep up with Myriam. The woman was practically running! And it was damn difficult when there were trees, bushes, and rocks on your way! Thunder barked happily while you cursed Mother Nature for putting too many of her sons on the ground.

Finally, you saw Myriam stop. You were grateful. You were not, per se, the most athletic person either.

She pointed at some bushes. "You can set up a tramp there. Walk fifty meters south direction, and set the other tramp. Once you're done, we'll reunite there." She looked towards the river. You nodded at her. Well, easy enough.

Myriam and you parted ways while she set up more tramps around the forest.

"Come on, Thunder. Let's get over with this!" You ran towards the point previously signaled by Myriam. You bent down and started to set up the tramp. It was very helpful that Connor had taught you how to do it. After hearing the 'click' sound, you stood up. "Now, we have to walk fifty meters towards the south…" You headed in that direction, Thunder behind you wagging its tail.

After finishing, you walked towards the river, Myriam already there. "Now, we wait!" She exclaimed.

You and Myriam sat down talked about girl's stuff, her past, and how was it living at Davenport homestead.

"So? What about you?" She asked.

You looked away. Your past was not something that good to talk about.

Noticing your face, Myriam apologized. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It is okay!" You assured her. "…My father, he was, uh, an Assassin."

"Like Connor, right?" You nodded at her.

"Yeah, he used to be away from home. I was left with my mother, but soon, she got sick and…"

Myriam understood perfectly what you were going to say. "Hey, [Name]. You do not have to tell me this!"

You shrugged. "I know…But I want to." Myriam smiled. "She eventually died. Then, I received a letter. I did not know what to do…The letter said my father had been killed… I was alone; I did not have any sibling here, so I started to live alone. I was lucky my family was very wealthy, thus, leaving me with some money, but I knew sooner or later, the money was going to run out. I got a job at the bar and then…Then all of this happened, you, Connor, Achilles…"

The huntress chuckled. "Yeah…those two changed my life too. Connor helped me just in time, and took care of the poachers that had hurt me. Honestly, he was so much of a gentleman."

You had to laugh at this. You did not expect less from Connor, if he could, he would help everyone around.

"Hey, I think it is about time!" Myriam stood up rapidly. "Come on!"

Two hours later, you were helping her carry the dead animals. "I can't believe you shot that poor deer on the eye!"

"Oh, come on! I killed him instantly, he did not suffer."

You rolled your eyes as you set down –threw!- the dead animals. "I think I should be off. Achilles may be waiting for me."

Myriam thanked for your help, and in no time, you and Thunder were reaching home.

Your [e/c] widened at the figure that was reclining on the door frame. "Connor?"

He nodded. He got home a couple of hours ago. He noticed something, _someone_, missing. Achilles told him you had gone out with Myriam, still, that didn't guarantee your security to the Assassin, so to make sure you were alright, he was going out to look for you, just when he saw you walking with the dog towards the homestead.

"How was the hunt?" He asked as you smiled up at him.

"The hunt? Oh, ah, yeah! It was…good, I guess."

He opened the door for you. "Thanks!"

He closed the door after motioned Thunder to go to the stables.

You stretched your body while walking towards the kitchen, blinking rapidly when you saw food already prepared. "But…who-"

"Diana and Catherina." Was all Connor said.

"Hey," The both of you turned to see Achilles in all his cane in hand glory. "Connor, how did the mission go? And how was hunting?"

You looked at Connor as he glanced you. You nodded, letting him know he could speak first. "I still have to find William Johnson, but with the information Adams gave me, I will be able to."

"I see…Be careful, he is a strong man, remember he was recruited by Haytham."

Connor nodded. He knew perfectly of all the dangers.

"And what about you?"

"We…well, the tramps caught a lot of animals! Though I think I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Why is that so?" Connor asked. It was almost cute how he didn't notice the sarcasm in your tone.

"Myriam shot a poor deer in his eyes…ugh!" You shivered at the memory.

Connor shook his head. "It was a clean shot. The deer died instantly."

"Oh, I know…but still!"

"Time to eat. We don't want to waste the food Catherina and Diana prepared for us, now do we?" Achilles interupted just in time.

You three ate, casually speaking about how the day went. After finishing, Achilles locked himself on his room, leaving the house for you and Connor.

"You know…Achilles complained all morning about you burying the hatchet on the post," You giggled, remembering all the colorful words Achilles said.

Connor nodded. "Well…I could have used a tree…"

You laughed louder. "But oh well, I hope you remove it fast."

Your laughter died with your last statement. You did want Connor to save his people and Village fast.

"Thank you." He said, his tone sincere.

"No problem!"

He stood up, helping you with the plates.

"Uh…Connor?"

He turned around and looked at you.

"Uh…I…" You wanted to thank him for doing all he did for you…for being your friend, it was hard to phrase…

Connor was in front of you in no time. "Are you feeling alright?" He put his hand on your forehead, making you blush. "You are slightly red,"

"Oh…no. It is just-" You sighed loudly when Connor started to drag you towards the reading room.

He sat down you down on the couch. He looked around for some medicine. "Got it,"

He walked towards you and handed the medicine. With a rude "Eat it," he sat down beside you.

You rolled your eyes but ate the beyond **not-**_delicious_ medicine. "Ugh, tastes terrible!"

Connor had to turn his head to hide his smile. It would not be polite…

You glared playfully at his failed attempt to hide his chuckle. Oh, you would get him later!


	5. New friends

People, can you believe I was free today! I took advantage of my free day and wrote a couple of chapters, yay! I still don't know how long hte story will be...anyway, please enjoy, don't talk to strangers, don't turn off the lights while seeing tv, wait for the red light to change, and leave reviews! :D

* * *

New friends

You were in your room. The ceiling was very interesting... Some months ago, six to be exact, Connor had destroyed all the tea, stopping Johnson from adding more taxes to the poor civilians. You had witnessed the conversation he had with Achilles. The old man believed it was better to kill Johnson, while Connor disagreed. You didn't know who you should support. However, something, at the very back of your head, told you that Achilles was the one right. It was frustrating. Stupid sixth Sense!

You almost jumped from the bed when you heard the door being rudely opened.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!" You peered from upstairs, watching Connor's friend.

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here? Has something happened?" Connor asked.

"William Johnson has returned-" Kanen'tó:kon said. Your eyes widened. So, sixth sense was useful. "With all the money required to buy our lands. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist, but I fear he shall have his way unless you intervene."

"How is this possible? We destroyed the tea."

"The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should have heeded my warning." Achilles exclaimed. You frowned. This was going the wrong, and very wrong, way.

"Please, you have to stop him." Kanen'tó:kon put a hand over Connor's shoulder.

"Of course." He didn't need to be told twice. Both men strolled towards the door. "Can you tell me where are they meeting?" He asked while both of them walked out of the homestead.

You dashed downstairs, you wanted to help.

"And where are you going?" Achilles asked.

"I'm going to help Connor!" You said. If there was something, anything, you could do, then you would do it.

Achilles sighed. "Be careful, young lady."

You nodded, and waving at him, ran outside.

Connor had parted ways with his friend, now he was heading to the frontier, where he was told Johnson and the elders were. He felt something behind him, and with a fast movement, he turned around and pointed his hidden blade towards the intruder's neck.

You squeaked when a blade was put on your neck. You raised your hands in a surrender gesture. Connor blinked and withdrew his blade.

"[Name]? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you!"

Connor shook his head. "Go back home, this is dangerous."

"Oh, come on, trust me! I can help you!" Well, not even you knew how you could help him but it was worth the try, right?

The Assassin didn't know what to do. If he let you go, he risked your being. Then again, he knew that if he didn't, you were going to follow him either way. "Listen to me," Your eyes shone at his words as you nodded. "If it gets dangerous, you get away."

"Yay!" You screamed. [Name] 1- Connor 0.

Finally, you entered the frontier. Connor put on his hood, and motioned for you to follow him carefully. After ten minutes of climbing, running and hiding, you reached the meeting point. Kanen'tó:kon was there, waiting for the both of you.

You blinked as both men started to talk in an unknown language to you, so you opted to ignore them for the time being.

You just noticed when they stopped talking when they both turned to look at you. "Hey there!"

"Wait for me here, both of you." Connor said.

You blinked as he walked towards the edge of the hill. "What are you going to- Ah!"You ran towards where Connor had stood previously. He had jumped into the water. You looked down, sighing in relief when you saw the Assassin sticking his head out of the water in favor of breathing.

You turned around and glanced at Kanen'tó:kon. He just sat down. "Should not we go with him?"

The man shook his head. "It is better if Ratonhnhaké:ton does this alone. Do not worry; he is a very skilled man." Oh, you did not doubt that, but that didn't stop you from worrying about the Assassin.

You didn't know how much time passed, but you were smiling like a fool when you saw Connor walking your way.

"Connor!" You ran towards him, almost tackling him had he not been stronger than you. You hugged him without thinking; the only important thing now was that he was okay. Some scratches and bruises, nothing Connor couldn't handle.

The Assassin blinked several times trying to register what happened. He patted your head while you clung to him. "I was so worried, you stupid-" Your complains were silenced when you hid your face on his chest.

Kanen'tó:kon smiled at Connor. "Thanks, my friend."

Connor nodded back, still patting your head. "[Name]?"

You looked up at him, still hugging his waist. It was a rather cute image, not that Connor was saying that out loud. "Yeah?"

"Let's go home,"

You smiled at him and nodded.

A week passed since that. Jonson was dead, and Connor's people were no longer in danger.

You were cleaning the kitchen, while Achilles and Connor were in the 'training' room. You had noticed the change of attitude in the young Assassin. It was clear that, overall, he felt…regret. You wished you could do something to help him; it was painful seeing him like that, it was the same look your father wore endless times.

A knock on the door interrupted your line of thinking. You walked towards the door and saw a bald man with a letter. "Oh, thank you!"

You took the letter, that seconds after was rudely taken away by Achilles. "Hey!"

"What is it?" You paled when you heard Connor's voice behind you. How the hell did he do that without being discovered?! You did not even feel his steps!

"A request for aid from Paul Revere. Seems the redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you made an impression on the Sons of Liberty." Achilles said looking at Connor.

"They mistake me for one of their own," Connor denied, and then he looked at the mailman. "Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies, but I cannot help at present." The bald man nodded, and started to walk away.

"You might wish to reconsider." Achilles said, making the mailman stop. "John Pitcairn is mentioned by name."

Well, that seemed to make Connor change his opinion. "Where am I to go?"

"Mister Revere's house is in Boston. If you'd like, I can-" The mailman was rudely shoved away by Connor.

You frowned. "Mister, can you take me to his house?"

The mailman nodded, still a little shocked from the Assassin's attitude. "It'd be a pleasure."

Achilles shook his head. "This is dangerous, [Name]. You should better stay her-"

"Come on!" You shut Achilles up. "Anyway I have to go to Boston. Working issues," You lied.

Achilles sighed. "My warning is the same," He said as he entered the house.

You closed the door behind you and followed the bald mailman.

You were know walking through the busy streets of Boston. "Do you know what the problem may be?"

The mailman shook his head. "I was not precisely informed, but I am sure that if you keep following me, you'd find out in no time, ma'am."

You nodded, he was right.

The mailman stopped and signaled a house. "Here you are ma'am. I you'd excuse me, I should be off."

You thanked the man and proceeded to knock on the door. After a couple of minutes, a man opened the door.

"Yes, Miss? Can I help you?"

"Sons of Liberty?"


	6. The plan

Hello there people! Here's chapter...uh...six, of Connor's nightmare! Eh, I mean, Assassin guy. Please enjoy, if you want, review, and...don't forget to smile... *o* ... Beforehand, I apoligize for all the mistakes I've done, or that I will do.

* * *

The plan

Connor was pissed. He did not care how much effort it took to find Pitcairn, he was sure he was going to do it. To add to his anger, one of his caravans was attacked. He was glad he could release some of that anger in the useless redcoats. Finally, _finally_, he reached Revere's house. Without even knocking, he opened the door, eyes slightly widening at the sight of certain familiar, petit, woman.

"Ah! Connor. What a relief! You came! Allow me to…" Paul tried to guide Connor towards the table, but he shoved him away. Someone was in those days, huh?

"What is [Name] doing here?" Connor asked, tone anything but friendly. Okay, to the point, it seems.

"So it is true you know each other." Yeah, that was what you were telling those men for the past half hour. "Well, the lady here offered to help us. Now, as I was saying, allow me to introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

Connor ignored the men completely. "I want her out of this," He said. "And your letter said Pitcairn was here."

You rolled your eyes. Okay, you were not a sword-woman, but you were sure you could throw a pretty good punch! Connor was overreacting.

Paul chose to talk later about you, instead, he spoke about John. "Aye. He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter." Paul made sure the door was closed. "After that, he will march on Concord – hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us!"

Connor sighed loudly. "Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this."

It was Revere's time to sigh. "He has dozens, if not hundreds of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match him by yourself. But fear-not – for you will not have to! We have an entire army of our own – merely waiting the order to take up arms."

Connor stood in front of Paul. "Then you must call upon them."

Revere nodded. "Indeed, you, [Name] and I will cross the Charles River and rouse the boys." He touched Connor's shoulder, who immediately shrugged him away as he mentioned your name.

"I told you she was not getting invol-"

"William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same." Paul ignored Connor totally. "Robert, I need you up in Chris Church. Light the signal. Two lanterns – our enemy comes by sea!" Robert and William nodded as they parted to do their assigned jobs.

Connor glared as Paul turned to him. "No time for dawdling, my friend! We have lives to save. Come on!" He put his hand over Connor's shoulder, who took it away. Somebody didn't like to be touched, huh?

You smirked playfully at the Assassin as you followed Paul. Connor shook his head in an annoyed way. He swore, if you got so much as a scratch, he was going to kill Revere in the slowest and painfully way possible.

Later: (lol)

Connor ignored you the whole way towards frontier. It was pissing you off. Every time you tried to start a conversation, he would ignore you, or answer with monosyllables, not giving you the opportunity to continue talking. Speaking of pride…

"Connor," You called. As the previous ten times, he kept walking. You stopped in your tracks and glared at his back. "Stop being so childish! Come on! I can take care of myself!"

He stopped too and turned around abruptly. "Take care? You don't even know how to fire a gun, let alone fight!"

You flinched at his tone. Well, you could not exactly deny what he said, merely because it was true, but it still hurt. You just wanted to help. You looked away from him as tears threatened to fall. Of all things, crying in front of Connor was the least you wanted to do.

He sighed. "I…" You could tell he was having a problem trying to say whatever he was going to say. Jerk! "I…apologize if I was too harsh. I just don't want another important person for me in danger." He walked towards your form and put a hand over your shoulder.

Okay, you may have been at the edge of tears, but you caught onto that! He was admitting you were important for him! It definitely made you forget all he said before. "Really?"

He nodded. He lifted his hand and with his thumb, he wiped your tears. "Sorry…"

You smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, Assassin guy!"

His lips curved upwards, a small smile on his lips. "Let's go, Mister Revere is waiting for us."

You nodded and followed him towards the river, where Paul was already waiting in a boat.

The three of you sailed towards the forest. "Ah, they left a single horse." Revere sighed as he got out of the boat, while Connor helped you out.

"What are we going to do?" You asked, you were not going to force the poor animal to carry three people. "I can wa-"

"I'll walk." Connor stated. You walking was absolutely out of question.

Paul nodded. "Okay then miss, you'll have to ride with me. Ah, you take the reins. I'll navigate." He said as he got up the horse.

You were lifted up and onto the horse by Connor [2 . You turned your head away, trying to hide the massive blush. "Thank you!"

"Quickly Connor!" Revere urged when the Assassin went to take the boat out of the water. You sweat dropped when Connor hid his face covering it with his hood. He surely was glaring the poor man. "Okay [Name], I'll guide you towards those we need to alert! Follow my directions and we'll be done in no time!"

"Okay!" You felt as a hero. Doing all of this trying to save a Country. It felt good.

"To the left, [Name]!" You guided the horse left direction, going slow on purpose so Connor wouldn't have to run.

After a lots of directions, you arrived at a little village. Paul got off of the horse and walked towards Connor, who knocked on the door.

"Let everyone know that the regulars march for Lexington and Concord." Revere told the man that opened the door.

Said man shouted. "The British are coming!" Connor nodded.

"Back in the way my friend. We have more people to warn." Revere said, climbing up the horse behind you.

Connor nodded. You followed Revere's direction, getting to another little village in a couple of minutes. As they did before, the Assassin knocked, and Paul spoke.

You repeated the same process to arrive at the third house.

Connor knocked, as before, and Paul stood there ready to talk, you waited on the horse. A man opened the door.

"The Regulars are coming!" Revere exclaimed.

"Here. WE'RE HERE!" One of the redcoats shouted shoving away the man who opened the door. "GET THEM!"

Revere and Connor dashed towards you. "Hurry up, [Name]!" Revere shouted as he got up on the horse.

You looked at Connor with fearful eyes. You didn't have the heart to leave him there. However, he nodded at you, an unmistakable determination in his eyes. You nodded back.

You guided the horse away from the soon-to-be bloody battle.

"Hey, [Name]." Revere called.

"Yeah?" Your voice sounded somewhat broken. Even with that fierce look Connor had…what if-

"We need to warn one more man." He said.

"Oh, sure. Where?"

He took you towards a house. You left the horse in a nearby stable and walked towards Revere, who knocked on the door.

"Where the devil is he?" He snapped when nobody answered the door.

"Paul, are you sure this is the right place?" You asked him.

"Sure I'm sure." He rolled his eyes.

Your eyes widened when a semi-naked woman came running from behind the house. "What the-"

"Prescott?" Paul gaped at the sight of a man without pants.

You raised an eyebrow…okay, thanks for the trauma.

"Evening, gens." The man greeted.

"Listen, the regulars are out. You need to rally your men. And…put on some trousers."

You had to laugh at the last part.

"At once." Prescott answered.

"Okay, [Name], we should go to Hancock's." Revere said mounting the horse.

"But…what about Co-"

"[Name], I am sure, that at this moment, he would be there. Do not worry. That is one damn strong boy."

You smiled at this. "You're right. Let's go, we have a country to save." You winked at him.


	7. War

Hello there people! Just wanted to thank you for reading my stories! You don't have any idea of how happy you make me! Here's chapter eight, hope you like it, and just want to tell you I am not very good at writing drama, and believe me, this chapter is full of it! I am more a comedy-woman xD! Anyway, as always, apologize for the stupid typing, grammar, punctuation mistakes. I'll try to get better at writing...anyway, thanks for the reviews, and ...yeah...enjoy!

* * *

War

After riding for half an hour, you finally arrived at another village. "Welcome to Lexington, [Name]." Paul said. "Now, let's find Hancock and Adams."

You nodded. "You just tell me where they are."

"Okay," Revere sighed. "Hmm. No sign of Dawes. I hope he is alright."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be okay."

"That house!" Revere signaled a big and white house.

Both of you tensed when you heard the sound of a horse galloping towards you.

"No way! Redcoats?!" Revere exclaimed. "Be prepared to escape!"

You managed to squeak out a "Yes!"

Finally the horse was in view, white Assassin on it.

Both of you smiled. "Connor!"

You dismounted the horse when Connor came to a stop in front of you, and ran towards him.

"Hey," He greeted. "Are you hurt?"

You shook your head. "No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Guys, cut the lovebirds talk. We have to speak with Hancock and Adams." Revere interrupted.

You blushed, a dark red painting your cheeks, while Connor cleared his throat awkwardly.

Revere opened the door. You saw three men sitting around a fireplace. Adams turned his head and greeted. "[Name], Paul, Connor. Good to see you."

Connor pushed past Revere. "You need to leave. The redcoats are coming."

"Aye, so William told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing." Sam spoke.

Connor rolled his eyes. "You don't understand. Pitcairn intents to kill you."

Adams looked at Paul looking for some signal that seconded Connor's statement. Revere nodded. "I'm afraid it's true."

Adams sighed and stood up. "I suppose we have no choice then, but to go. What of you three?"

Paul looked at one of the men. "Dawes, [Name] and I will continue on to Concord. Connor, it's best if you stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

"Then is settled." The Assassin said.

"Connor…" You bit your lip. "Please…be careful."

"You too, [Name]."

Revere grabbed your arm and dragged you outside. "We have to go now. I am sure Parker is going to start a war right here and now. We need to hurry."

You climbed up your horse, while Revere and Dawes went on another. "Follow us, [Name]!"

"Sure!" You exclaimed.

Near twenty minutes later, you finally arrived at Concord. "Damn, redheads!" Revere cursed.

You looked back; indeed, a squadron of redheads was chasing the three of you. "What do we do?!" You asked.

"I…I will stop them, I need you two to get to Barrett." He said, jumping off the horse. "Dawes, I trust you can protect [Name]."

"But Paul! This is crazy; you can't beat all of them!" You exclaimed. This was turning out the wrong way.

"Don't worry about me! GO!" He yelled when the redcoats approached.

You shook your head. "DAMN IT!" Dawes motioned for you to follow him. You spurred the horse, and kept on following Dawes. You really did not want to think if that was the last time you were going to see Paul…

You closed your eyes for a brief moment, hearing shouts, bullets, screams…War was a thing you definitely didn't want to experience anymore.

"There he is!" Dawes exclaimed jumping down of the horse. "Barrett!"

A man with short and white hair turned around. "William…"

When you dismounted the horse, you jumped startled when you saw a mass of running people. "What is happening?!" You demanded both men.

A soldier came to you to try to calm you down, he took you away from the men.."Miss, it's alright." He assured you. You didn't even notice when Connor came running towards Barrett and Dawes. He didn't see you either.

"Blood's been spilled in Lexington." He panted. "And there's more to come. The regulars are on the march."

"You don't say?" Barrett mocked. "Why do you think I've men up here?" Connor shrugged. "Go home. 'fore you get yourself killed. I've had enough to worry about without some green boy looking to play at hero." He turned to Dawes.

"I can vouch for him." Dawes said.

"John Parker as well." Connor held a letter. Barrett took the letter.

Connor approached Dawes. "Where are [Name] and Revere?" You better had not been captured, for he would kill Dawes right there.

"Revere's captured." Dawes admitted.

"And [Name]? Where is [Name]?!"

"Connor!" Cue you screaming his name. You threw yourself at him. A patriot soldier came running behind you.

"Miss, I told you it was dangerous!"

You didn't care, Connor was there. –Not that you had been separated by a long time…-

He wrapped his strong arms around you, and looked at Dawes. "Fear not. Revere's no stranger to sticky situations. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Ahem," James cleared his throat. "You ladies finished gossiping?"

You pouted at Barrett from your perch in Connor's arms.

"Parker seems to believe you're not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing of two you and your _little girlfriend_ may be able to help with."

Connor snorted at this while you blushed. You decided to hide your red face in Connor's muscular chest. Because, really. That man was pure muscle! Not that you minded…in fact, you were ashamed at yourself for the numerous dreams you had had of Connor with -let's put it politely- less clothes.

"When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold these positions there." Barrett pointed to the bridge. "They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, but not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct 'em. That something you two can do?"

Connor nodded. Well, you didn't have experience at war, but you were sure you could help.

"You'd best be telling the truth." Barrett warned.

"You have my word." Connor said.

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait."

After being given the indications, you and Connor help the men fight the red devils.

It turned out that you could stop all the battalions from passing. You stood at the bridge telling the men when to fire, while Connor did the same with the groups left and right the bridge.

"We did it!" One of the men exclaimed. "They're turning tail!" All the men started to cheer and shout in happiness. You could only smile at this.

You stood up from your hiding spot and ran towards Barrett, Connor did the same.

Well, you could say the view was…inhuman. Hundreds of bodies covered the paths, blood pouring from thousand wounds. Connor sighed.

"Takes a true monster to do something like this." James said. You looked at him. His look was sad, almost solemn. You knew that nobody chose this war; it was just bestowed upon them. "At least they're gone."

"I should have struck when I had the chance." Connor spit out bitterly. "Do you know where Pitcairn could have gone?"

"Back into the withered bosom of the British no doubt – so that he might regroup and plan his next atrocity."

"I need to find him." Connor said. "Every day I wait more will suffer."

"Chin up, friend." Barrett mumbled. "Many who should've died today now live because of you."

You agreed completely with Barrett. If it wasn't for Connor… All those men at Lexington would've died, though you knew the Assassin didn't feel that way.

"And what of them?" Connor pointed to all the bodies laying around.

"We do the best we can with what we've got." James answered.

"It is not enough."

"It never is." Barrett put his hand in Connor's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Barrett nodded at you, and started to walk back to his men.

"Connor," He looked at you.

"Let's go…I…"

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. You were paler than usual.

You could pretend to be perfectly fine, to pretend that seeing tons of bodies didn't affect you, to pretend that you were mentally and physically okay at the sight of blood sputtered everywhere, when you were clearly not. You had seen women and men die, but not this violently… It affected you more than you would have liked. This whole war was wearing you out.

"[Name]?" Connor called.

You shook your head, and put both your hands over your face. You knew you didn't help in the least by crying, if anything, you were making it worst.

Connor didn't know what to do. Seeing you cry like that just broke him more than he already was. Never had he imagined we would come to _appreciate_ a person like that. He. He felt sorry. For you, for those men, for this war. He walked towards you and wrapped his arms around you.

You rounded Connor's waist with your own arms. You knew he was trying to cheer you up. You understood what he was trying to do. You understood_ him_.


	8. Time together?

Hello there guys/girls, just gotta tell you I am so happy with your reviews, please leave more...eh, if you want xd... Anyway, here's chapter eight! This has some more comedy, please enjoy, and remember, always smile! :D

* * *

Time together, right?

A couple of months passed since Lexington and Concord. If you thought your friendship with Connor was going to improve, you did not have any idea of how _wrong_ you were. After the show of 'affection' Connor showed you at Concord, you thought he was going to start seeing you as more than a simple good friend. If anything, the man had become more distant. He was almost never at home, and if he was, he would be training with Achilles or promptly ignoring you claiming he was busy with the accounting book.

But today, it was going to be different. A week ago you had received an invitation to George Washington's speech. Thanks to your conviction powers, you managed to get Connor to attend with you, so now you were there, listening to Washington's speech alongside with Samuel Adams. Well, you were not actually listening at George; you were more like gaping at the sexy Assassin who was seated beside you. Connor didn't have a better face either. His expression was bored, and he seemed to be dozing off.

"Truly, there is no man better suited to the task." Adams commented.

"Really I can think of several…" You heard a voice behind you mumbling disgustingly.

You mentally face palmed at this. You just hoped Connor wouldn't kill the man there; it would surely stain his 'hero' image.

"Charles Lee." Connor stood up from his seat and faced Lee. You and Adams turned your heads around.

"Do I know you?" Lee asked, an air of false superiority dripping from his voice.

You grabbed Connor's left arm, while Adams grabbed Connor's right arm. "Come Connor –There's someone I want you to meet," Interrupted Samuel before Connor did something he would regret. You and Adams took Connor away from Lee. Once you were away from the –you just knew- templar, Adams spoke apologetically. "Sorry to pull you away like that, but the last thing we need is the two of you coming to blows." Connor was still looking at Lee, hate present in his orbs.

You, who were clinging to Connor's arm, tugged his sleeve to draw his attention. "Connor,"

Connor turned to you, and then to Washington while Adams motioned for you two to follow him. "Connor, [Name], allow me to introduce you to our newly appointed Commander-in-Chief, George Washington."

Washington smiled at you. "Please to meet you, Miss [Name]."

"Pleasure is mine!" You waved, still not letting go of Connor's arm. Hey, you wouldn't waste the opportunity! The man clearly hated being touched –except by you-.

The Commander then turned to Connor. "Ah! So you're the one who saved Sam and John at Lexington."

Connor looked away. "It was the patriots who did that. I merely lend support." You admired how modest that man could be, seriously. If he hadn't intervened, all those patriots would've failed.

"As humble as he is brave. We could use more men like you." Washington raised his hand to Connor, and you secretly thanked you were clinging oh his left arm, because you would've to let go of him. Oh, poor Connor. Today he would have to deal with little leech [Name]. He deserved it!

Connor shook Washington's hand. It was a strange gesture, as he -almost- never shook hands with anyone. You supposed Washington was different.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me – I should attend to Charles over there. He looks none too happy about being passed over for command. It was good to meet you, Connor, [Name]." He bowed and left to speak with the son of a bi- Charles.

Connor turned to Adams. "Tell me you have news of Pitcairn." He said while pacing around, still with the petit woman sticking to him as a tick.

"I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where he's guarded by a thousand Redcoats. The only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for you, we're launching an offensive against the city in order to do just that." Adams explained. "Israel Putnam had been given command of our forces. Present this to him and he'll provide whatever aid you require." Adams gave Connor a letter, which you took, smiling cutely as the Assassin sighed. "You'll find him at the encampment Bunker Hill."

"You have my thanks," Connor said.

"No need." Sam smiled. "It's the least I could do. Pitcairn's a dangerous man. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

"I would say the same of Charles Lee." Connor nodded with his head towards the mentioned man. You rolled your eyes. Charles Lee, Charles Lee, Charles Lee! Damn, it was tiring!

"Now, that's an altogether different beast. Let us leave it for another day. Best you head to Boston, Connor."

Connor sighed. "Let's go." He told you. You nodded and both of you started to walk out of the room.

"Finally we get to go to Boston!" You sang.

Connor looked down at you. "But promise me you'll stay away from danger."

"Of course!" _Not._ Honestly, did he expect you to leave all the action to him? Well, it was right you were not accustomed to see tons of dead bodies, but you had gotten over it weeks ago! –Or that was what you thought.-

Somehow, Connor just _knew_ you would manage to get involved into something bad. You always did, after all. Redcoats, wolves, even patriots. All meant problems when one spoke about you.

You two exited the building. "Fresh air!" You exclaimed finally, and I mean _finally_, letting the circulation return to Connor's left arm. He moved his arm up and down to try to work out the stiffness.

"Now, to Boston!"

"I…I have to do something first." You frowned at this.

"Right _now_?" Your question came out harsher than intended, but you really wanted to have him all for yourself.

"Yes," His statement was strong.

Your head dropped and you sighed. "So…see you at Boston?"

He nodded. "I'll meet you at the docks, Okay?"

"Okay." You smiled, though it was very false. Damn Connor and his ability to change your mood! "How much time should I give you?"

"Three hours."

"Right. Oh, take this," You gave him the letter Adams had given you –him!-.

He thanked you, and with a small wave, he parted to God-knows-where.

You looked at this retreated form with a pout in your face. "Connor Kenway, you just wait! Revenge is going to be sweet!"

You turned on your heel, stomping your feet on the ground just to show the world how pissed you were at Connor.

After walking for a quarter hour, you started to see the frames of Boston buildings, you were sure you had arrived at Charlestown –Magic of the fic, how you got there!- "Finally, I can see the stupid city." You mumbled darkly.

You walked towards the general store. Some groceries would do. You didn't need to go shopping, but you wanted to keep your mind busy while you were at Boston.

"Morning Miss, can I help you?" The vendor asked.

"Yes… I need two bottles of milk, some deer meat, and…eight arrows." You didn't know what possessed you to buy the last items. Anyway, they might be useful later, right?

The vendor nodded and started gathering all you asked for. "Two bottles of milk," He put them over the counter. He went back, and moments later returned with meat. "Here's the meat…and, what else?"

You cleared your throat, it was not well seen for a woman to buy weapons - then again you could care less about what other people said about you. "Eight arrows."

The bald man nodded. "Here you are,"

You paid, and thanked the man. You excited the shop hurriedly. You still had two hours and a half before meeting the Assassin. "What should I do now-"

Everything happened in slow motion. One moment people were walking side by side, speaking of how good life had treated them, and the next, a ship was bombarding the city with cannonballs. People screamed and ran furiously; nobody wanted to get killed by some cannonballs. You did the same.

"Ah, shit, shit, shit!" You ran. You were not one to curse, but it was one of those cursing times. Yeah, being bombarded by britanic ships was reason enough.

You covered your face form all the debris. You, off all people had to be caught in the massacre!

You were mentally prepared to die, when you heard your name being called.

"[NAME]!"

That voice was unmistakable. "Connor! Connor, where are you?!"

You heard him loud and clear, though with the cannonballs and falling buildings, it was hard to place where the Assassin was.

You turned your head sharply in all possible directions, but no sign of Connor. "Where is he?!" You sighed. "Conn- Hey!" You felt your hand being tugged brusquely by none other than the man that takes your breath away…er, I mean, by Connor.

He started to run with you. "We have to run!"

Even in this situation, you had to roll your eyes. Wasn't it obvious that you _had_ to run?

You were about to make a sarcastic remark when you saw Connor turn around suddenly. "What is it? What are you thi- No, no, I'm telling you, Connor Kenway I swear I will kill yo- AAAAAH!" You screamed when the Assassin launched himself -and you- at the water. You really wanted to know if you were going to get out of that situation alive.


	9. The end of war?

Hey guys, sorry for taking like forever to update! Anyway, here's 9th chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and yeah...it's a little short, I'll try to make a greaaaaat chapter 10. Hope you like it!

* * *

The end of the war.

You cursed under your breath while you swam towards the British ships. Finally, you two reached a little boat. "This is perfect," Connor mused. He climbed up the boat and helped you up.

There was a canvas over the boat, covering food boxes from the water. Connor lifted the canvas and the two of you hid behind it.

"So, what's the plan, Assassin guy?" You asked while looking around the little boat.

"I climb the ships, kill everyone on board, stop the cannons, and destroy the ships." He said hurriedly.

"Cool. And what about me?"

"You return home." You glared at him. "What? This is too dangerous [Name]. I can't have you walking around here when there's a war going on."

"And how the hell am I going to return?!" You yelled at him. Ugh, that man!

"Listen, you will hide here while I destroy the ships, okay? Once they are destroyed I will come back for you and take you home."

That was a better plan. "Okay…but be careful,"

"I will," He jumped into the water, as you waved at him and pried for him to stay alive.

You waited patiently, but it was damn hard when seconds felt like hours. It was starting to freak you out. The Assassin couldn't have possible been killed-

**BOOM**

You peered out of the canvas at the smoke coming from one of the ships. "He did it! Just one ship to go!"

Twenty minutes later a similar boom was echoing around the harbor, and in no time, a completely hot wet Connor was climbing the little boat again.

You helped him up. He lay down across the coat, panting hardly. "We can….go…now," He said between breaths.

You nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Ready to swim again?" He asked sitting down and looking at you.

_No._ "Of course!" You were not the best swimmer ever. In fact, when you were little you almost drowned a couple times, though that didn't traumatized you as you thought it would. You were perfectly comfortable around water. Especially since you know that if something happened a certain someone would be there ready to help you. Yeah…maybe it was the second reason.

You two swam towards the port. The trip was not long. Finally you were out of the sea.

"There!" Connor pointed to two horses that were abandoned there. Some people was still at the harbor trying to help each other after that attack. Even though it was a devastating sight, you thought it would be worst. Charlestown should be grateful with the young Assassin.

You two mounted the horses. Connor directed his gaze at you. "Go home, [Name]. I would take you myself, but _they_ need me,"

Hey, you needed him too! You sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to take care of Pitcairn. He **has** to die."

Has? That meant the Assassin wouldn't stop until he had killed Jonathan Pitcairn.

"Connor, this is a war. Are you sure you want to get involved?"

"I am already involved." He stated. "Not only that, but I had involved you to. I would never forgive myself if-"

"Connor," You interrupted him. "I involved myself on this. You don't have to blame you. I know what I did and I don't regret any single second of it."

"Go!" Connor exclaimed while spurring the horse. You were making it harder for him.

You shook your head at his retreating form. Maybe he was right. This was his war. You spurred your own horse and took the opposite direction Connor had taken. "Let's get you out of here, babe." You stroked the horse's collar. The animal whinnied almost happily.

Minutes, hours. Either way you were standing in the Davenport's homestead stables dismounted the newly acquired horse, which you had named Blaze, but with a stupid feeling of remorse.

You had told Connor not to blame himself, but you were blaming you for all of this. How the blame of this war fell over you? Nobody knows, but you still felt it was your doing.

Your eyes widened when you heard the screaming shots of weapons being used, and you looked ahead. Beyond the forest, the houses, the sea. All you could see was a war.

"[Name]," You didn't even turn when Achilles called. You knew all he was going to do was scold you and give you a sermon of why women should not go to war, but the words that came out of his mouth really surprised you. "He is not alone."

You couldn't hold it any longer. You threw yourself at Achilles, crying on his chest.

He patted your head with his cane-less hand. "He has you, me. And all the habitants of the homestead. He is not alone."

You nodded at him and repeated. "He _is_ not alone."

Achilles sighed. "Let's go get inside."

You locked yourself in your room. You didn't want to talk, nor see anybody. You just needed some alone time. Myriam tried to talk to you numerous times, but you refused. You were not a depressive person, but this was just too much. An entire city was almost destroyed, hundreds of soldiers were killed, thousands families were suffering.

Achilles knocked on your door. "[Name]? Dinner is ready."

"Thanks," You mumbled from your perch behind your blankets. "But I am not hungry,"

The door opened suddenly and you were about to insult Achilles, when you saw white ropes covering a very scratched body.

"Connor!" You jumped out of bed, and hugged him. "You are alright! You are alright!"

He hugged you back. "Yes. I promised I was going to be careful, did not I?"

"Yes, yes, you did." You looked up at him. "Pitcairn is-"

"Yes. I… I had no other option."

You understood. Killing a person was a big crime, but it was necessary in this case. "Don't worry,"

"I… I was troubled," He admitted after some minutes of silence. Achilles had disappeared long time ago, but neither you nor Connor noticed. You also didn't notice that you were still embracing each other.

"Why? Connor, he deserv-" You asked.

"I am not speaking about Pitcairn." He said.

"Then about what?" Your confused expression was utterly cute to Connor.

"I was… speaking about… about you." He finally said.

You blinked various times. "About me? Why?"

"Not the time,"

You pouted. "What?! Why not the time?!"

He chuckled. "I'll tell you when I am sure. More… sure."

You rolled your eyes. "Okay then."

"Now, I think Achilles said dinner was ready?"

"Yes," You couldn't help the smile. Having him back was amazing. Without him the homestead was just…empty. You had to admit it; he filled your entire heart without effort. He made you fall in love just being him. Still, you wondered if he shared that same feeling. Would be great if he did.

He took your hand and leaded you downstairs and towards the dining room. You raised an eyebrow while following the Assassin. He was not a 'touchy' man, it made you feel special. Yeah, the little things Connor did… meant everything to you.


	10. Prison

Look mow much I love you people! Here's chapter...ugh...ten I think. Anyway, hope you like it :D!

* * *

Prison?

You sighed for the God-knows-number-time that day. More or less, a year ago, Connor had ended Jonathan Pitcairn's life. Somehow, you thought that his dead would make life waaaaaay easier. _Wrong_. It was daily bread the discussions between Connor and Achilles. Achilles insisted every single day that Connor had to finish all the Templars, especially Haytham Kenway, who you had recently found out, was Connor's father. The Assassin however, believed it was better to wait and see how things went. Very deep inside, you knew that Connor didn't want to kill his father. Who would?

Again you heard the two men yelling at each other. You growled quietly while getting out of the comfy and warm bed. You put on a coat Myriam had given you. You descended the stairs making noisy steps every time, you were letting them know how pissed you were.

You walked towards the kitchen, where you heard their voices, so you could catch some of their conversation. Then your attention went to the man at the dining room that was smiling at you. You walked towards him. "Oh, good morning, sir." He was holding a cup of hot tea.

He kept smiling. "Morning, miss. I am Benjamin, pleased to meet you. I was told to wait here. Achilles is-" He was interrupted when you heard Connor and Achilles voices coming from the kitchen.

"Or you could just admit that you were wrong," You heard Connor said.

"Oh child, please. You've killed two men – one more salesman than soldier. You're gonna have to try a lot harder to impress me." Achilles snapped back. You mentally smacked yourself. They were fighting over it, AGAIN?!

"Is that so, old man? Of perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I can trounce y-" Connor stopped dead when he saw the you and the new man standing there. You were chuckling softly at him, and he stopped himself from rolling his eyes at you.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say." Achilles sipped from his cup and smirked at Connor.

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in chief. "

"Yes, but I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it." Judging by Connor's tone, he was not happy.

"Not anymore my friend," Tallmadge moved to put his cup over the table, then he walked towards Connor, and put his hand over his shoulder, you felt the Assassin tense, but he didn't move Benjamin. "Thomas Hickey's your man – and I aim to help to catch him."

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way. You and I are going to New York."

"Wait!" You exclaimed. Connor turned to you knowing perfectly what you wanted.

"You can come, but I am not letting you out of my sight." He warned.

You snorted. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sure." Sarcasm.

You followed Connor and Benjamin outside.

"I am serious [Name]." Connor said once you were getting ready to leave -You didn't notice when Tallmadge left.

"I am serious too, Connor. I can take care of myself," Connor and Achilles had taught you how to use a gun, and the basics of hand to hand combat. That was enough, right?

He shook his head and sighed. "Let's go."

You mounted your horse. "Yes, sir!"

He huffed at your mocking salute and mounted his own horse. "Let's go, then."

You nodded and both of you spurred the horses.

It was almost dark by the time you arrived at the New York's frontier, there were no major issues in the way, couple soldiers, but Connor took care of them. Anyway, the sun was setting, but its light was still present. You saw Benjamin there, how he got there first than you? You'll never know.

"Hey, Connor…uh…and…" He trailed.

How the hell had you forgotten to present yourself?! "Oh, sorry! I am [Name] Miles."

Connor chuckled under his breath. "Let's go,"

"Let's go," Benjamin repeated while he got onto the horse.

"So what is your stake in all this?" Connor asked while following Tallmadge, you behind both men in your own horse.

"Same as yours. Peace, stability. A land in which all might live side by side – free and equal."

"Why not join the brotherhood then?"

"My father was an Assassin," Benji confessed. "Quite great at his job, too, as I understand it. But… I hope to have children someday. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So I chose to live in one."

You pouted at this. Hard did not mean impossible. What if Connor wanted to have children? It was not impossible! Yeah, it was difficult, but wouldn't it be greater at the end? You turned off the conversation of the men above you while you got lost in your thoughts.

Your father was an Assassin too, he raised you, did not he? _No._ He was never at home; still, you always waited for him. That was, until he never returned. Maybe it was better to choose one life. You frowned. How come a simple conversation could depress you this…much?

It was true; the past year had been good. You and Connor became more friends than ever, the problem was that you did not see him as just a friend. He had occupied a big space in your life, but maybe what you longed the most, was not even being considered by Connor. Come on! The man was extremely oblivious. You had tried to throw him some hints, never caught one.

You looked up from your hands holding the reins. Your surroundings had changed. Houses, shops, people could be seen. "Oh, hey Con- Oh-oh." You looked around you. Where the hell was Connor?!

You dismounted the horse and let him in a nearby stable. You did not need a babysitter, but you preferred to have Connor by your side. You took your head with your hands and ruffled your hair groaning. "This is frigging great, I am lost in a city I've never been at." Damn your thoughts! Well, this was all Connor's fault!

You looked around while contemplating your options. You could go and look for Connor and risk to get lost, or you could ask for directions to get back to the frontier **and **risk to get lost. Not appealing options anyway.

You scoffed. "This just happens to me, right?!"

People around you looked scared at your sudden outburst. You ignored them and walked towards the nearest bar. You needed a drink – or two.

After drinking a couple bears, you exited the bar, thanking the owners and telling them that bear is brew of the Gods… erm… yeah. However, you were not that drunk, you could hold your alcohol, right? You walked clumsily across the streets. It was already night, but the street was very illuminated and it surprised you that there were a lot of people.

At the end you ended up spending the night in the cheapest hostel. You walked out of the hostel with a pout on your lips. You did not hear anything about Connor in the past twelve hours, and considering how overprotective the Assassin have become with you, it was a great amount of time. The hangover suddenly disappeared. If Connor had not reported himself, it was because something _very_ bad had to have happened. You panicked at that thought. Connor couldn't possibly be…

You started to run, you _had_ to find him. **You** had to find **him. **You asked a lot of people if they had seen a tall, muscled, covered-in-white-ropes man. Nobody knew of who you were talking about, but you didn't give up. You were going to find him. Finally some woman told you that the man you were talking about had been arrested, of course you went immediately to the prison, just to find that you couldn't see him, and that he was accused of conspiring against the Commander in chief, George Washington. You tried to tell the guards that this was all a mistake, and that he would never hurt Washington, but they just ignored you claiming that you didn't know what you were saying. That moment you realized that all those guards were the ones who were really trying to get at Washington, but you could do absolutely nothing. You thought hard about it. Maybe you could get yourself arrested? Bad plan, women were taken to a different prison. Then what could you do? You were not sure. But you just knew one thing. You were **not** going to abandon him.


	11. Reunion

Sorry for taking all my life to update! My stupid University keeps me damn busy -_-! Anyway, here's chap 11. I didn't like it very much, but it turned out better than expected. Hope you enjoy and like it :D!

* * *

Reunion

You had been saying at New York the past week and a half. You tried everything to see Connor. You had disguised as a guard, but the plan failed. It seemed you looked like a girly soldier. Sneak up at night? Failed. You were not the most agile person out there. Blackmail the guards? Failed. Who would have known they weren't married nor had children you could threaten.

Your mood was not the best those days. You just wanted to confirm that Connor was at least alive. You would get happy with just seeing him. Yeah, that'd be more than enough.

A harsh lungful of air left your lips. You were walking around New York, again. You had made walking around the crowded city a habit. Somehow, you found you could think better. You had sent a letter to Achilles to inform him about the situation of your Assassin guy, Achilles had replied back saying he would be there in a week or so because he still had to take care of the homestead.

You stopped at the docks. In the middle of the afternoon they were full of people loading and vacating the ships. You wondered if you would be able to travel in a ship. Since you were little you had always wanted to get on in one of those big boats, sail around the sea. Ah, that'd be cool, especially if you could do it with a certain someone. Your were taken back to reality when you heard one of the guards of one of the battalions that guarded the decks announcing something.

"Tomorrow there will be justice," The man said. Everyone around stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the man, including you. "George Washington will be safe. Tomorrow there will be justice," The man continued, taking from his pocked a scroll. He started to unroll the paper. "The man who wanted the commander in chief dead will be punished. Tomorrow there will be justice. He has been condemned. Tomorrow there will be justice," You gulped as the guard had finally ended to unroll the paper. A big drawing of Connor was painted there. "This man is going to _die._"

You shook your head furiously, as if that action would erase Connor's face from the paper. You sprinted down the street and towards the hostel you were staying at. Your heart pounding loudly that the only sound your ears caught was its beating. You were not letting him die, not in that way, he was innocent, for God's sake! Finally you reached the hostel. You opened the door and stopped abruptly when you saw a couple of old suitcases, and Achilles paying the woman in charge of the building.

"Achilles!" You ran at him, desperately trying to calm yourself. "T-they will kill him!" By that moment, tears were threatening to leave your eyes in large waterfalls.

"I know kid," Achilles sighed. He turned to the woman and took his room key. "He is not alone, I believe I had told you this before,"

You nodded. That was right, but what could you possible do in that situation? What was Achilles planning?

You helped him with his suitcase, and walked upstairs towards his recently acquired room. "W-what are we going to do?" Your sobs were not loud, but still audible.

Achilles sighed. It was obvious the man had a plan. He **had** to have a plan. You entered the room and placed the suitcases on the floor. "We will pay a visit to Connor tomorrow,"

You blinked the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes and nodded at Achilles. So he did have a plan. Achilles walked towards you and patted your shoulder gently. "It's alright kid,"

From the anxiety, you couldn't sleep that night. Your mind filled with thoughts of how Achilles would save Connor.

A soft knock on your door indicated that it was the time. You stood up and fixed your clothes the best you could. You put on your coat, seeing through the window how it was raining. You opened the door and greeted the old man.

"I want you to have this," He handed you a package. Not too big, not too small.

You looked and him with questioning eyes, but instead of expressing aloud your confusion, you unfolded the package, eyes widening at the sight of Connor's tomahawk. "B-but-"

"Give it to him," The old man instructed. "We must part now." He urged, walking as fast as possible with his cane in hand. You followed Achilles through the overly-crowded city. If you thought Boston was crowded, you should see New York, then.

You started to walk faster across the wet sidewalks when you noticed an agglomeration of people in front of you. Finally you saw him, being pushed by the guards towards his death. "Connor!" You and Achilles advanced through the wild multitude of people shouting profanities at the Assassin. Finally you were in the first line. You looked perplexed as Connor walked slowly, not raising his eyes from the wet pavement. You held tightly the tomahawk. "W-what are we going to do?!" You asked Achilles, despair clear in your voice. You were afraid. Afraid of losing him, afraid of not telling him how you really felt. Because being honest, you have come to love that man. He was everything to you, he was your world, your life. You wouldn't let him die, never.

"Calm down, [Name]," Achilles ordered. "I have a plan,"

You nodded, just then as a woman hit Connor in the face, and he fell in front of you and Achilles. You lost it. You brought your arms around his neck and hugged him as if he were going to disappear any moment, the tomahawk forgotten in the floor.

Achilles bent down in front of the two of you. "You are not alone," He told the assassin that you refused to let go of. "Only give us a cry when you need us…"

Achilles pried you away from Connor. "No!"

"Forget about me," The assassin said. "You need to stop Hickey. He's –"

Connor was interrupted when Hickey pulled him up roughly. "Up ya go! Don't want to be late, do you?"

You sniffed quietly as they took Connor way from you. The Assassin had not even spared a look at you, not even an 'I missed you [Name]!' Oh no, he only cared about killing Hickey… Go figures.

Connor walked up the stairs of the scaffold, stopping beside the hanging rope and listening how Charles Lee accused him of something he did not do.

The rain soaking your already wet clothes as you watched the unfair judgment. You felt a gentle tug, and followed Achilles when he pointed at the scaffold.

Without being seen by the guards Achilles bent down and crawled under the wooden planks with you going behind him. He finally stopped and looked up. "Ready?" You nodded, though you did not know for what. You exclaimed startled when the floor over your heads opened and Connor's body fell, rope around his neck. "Cut it, [Name]!" Achilles shouted.

Holding dumbly the tomahawk, you cut the rope freeing Connor. "Need… to stop Hickey…" He breathed.

You handed the tomahawk to Connor, and with a "Go!" of Achilles, the Mohawk sprinted towards said man. You looked at him, a hint of hurt present in your [E/c] eyes. Why was he acting like that with you?

You turned your head away from the scene and closed your eyes. Connor had finally caught up with Thomas Hickey, the Assassin did not hesitate; he trusted his weapon into Hickeys back.

"Let's go," You heard the distant voice of Achilles, and followed it numbly.

Finally Thomas Hickey died. Everyone around the scene fell in an uncomfortable silence. The guards, patriots, the crowd, everyone.

Suddenly, it felt as if the soldiers had regained consciousness. They all aimed at Connor with their weapons. Then you heard one unfamiliar voice for you.

"I said lower your god-damned guns! This man's a hero!" Whoever it was, he was right. That same moment the rain chose to pick up. The man walked towards Connor and told him something you couldn't quite hear from where you were standing.

"Will he be declared innocent?" You asked Achilles.

"I think he will. There's no reason for keeping him behind bars," The old man said.

Your attention went back to Connor, who was still talking with the strange man.

"Something wrong?" The man shouted as Connor started to walk away from him.

"He's still in danger. Hickey did not act alone," You assumed they were referring to Washington.

"Connor," His name came out as a harsh breath once he got to you and Achilles. "Are you-"

"Let's go [Name], Achilles. Washington's not safe." He said.

You opted to follow him instead of voicing your concern.

The trip towards Philadelphia was uncomfortable. Neither the three of you say a word to the other. The three of you too lost in your own thoughts.

Finally you looked up. Connor had already his white Assassin's ropes with him. All of you had changed clothes, since the other garments were completely soaked. A heavy silence fell over the cart that was taking you to George Washington. You wanted to ask Connor so many things, but couldn't find the courage to do so. You didn't know why, but something was stopping you from even talking to the Assassin.

"We're here," Achilles broke the silence as he stood up from his seat and opened the door of the cart. "Let's go kids," The old man stepped out of the cart followed by Connor, who helped you down but didn't cross a single word with you.

The three of you entered the building and you and Connor followed Achilles, who seemed to know where exactly was Washington located.

Then you stopped dead in your tracks, not caring when the Assassin turned and raised his eyebrow in question.  
"I… I will wait here, if that's okay with you,"

Connor blinked confusedly before nodding his head. "Okay then." He made a pause before asking what he wanted to ask. "Are you feeling alright?"

You smiled, so he did worry for you! "I'm fine Connor, but I prefer not to intrude. I've been so much of a pest for you," You laughed awkwardly.

Connor frowned and walked towards you. "Why are you saying that? You are not a pest."

"It's alright." You assured him.

"It's not. Why would you believe that?"

You shrugged. Discussing the topic with the Assassin was not what you wanted at that moment. "We… we'll talk later, now go. George Washington isn't a man you can leave waiting."

"I can leave him waiting if it has something to do with you," Okay, now that surprised you. "Fine. We'll talk later, but you're not getting out of this that easily."

You smiled playfully at him. "Whatever you say Assassin guy. Now go in there and shut Washington's mouth!"

He shook his head at you. "You're hopeless."

You giggled at this as the Assassin followed Achilles, who had politely not interrupted your little conversation with the Mohawk.

Well, you could say you were upset a Connor the way he ignored you at New York, but you could prove that he was worried for you, and that he was constantly watching over you. Your smile widened. Maybe, just maybe he shared that same feeling that had you constantly daydreaming about him. Maybe, just maybe, even when he was so oblivious, he could understand that he felt something different about you? Well, you wanted answers, but you were going to wait for them all the time Connor needed. Yup, no pressure. Is not as if you were getting older.


	12. One moment is enough

Hello there my lovely readers! Here's chapter 12 of Assassin Guy! Hope you enjoy! I know it had a bit of fluff and all, but meh, a lot of you requested me more... interaction between our two main characters, so I tried this... anyway, love ya'll!

* * *

Just one moment is enough

After having seen Washington, the three of you went back to the Davenport homestead. The same day you arrived, Achilles decided to be generous and invited everyone around the homestead for celebration.

You should be happy, but you were not. You should be drinking, but you were not. You should be celebrating with them, with _him_. But you were not.

Well, you could not say it was a no-celebrating occasion because saving the commander in chief was, indeed, an occasion to celebrate.

You had reluctantly agreed to go with them. Myriam had insisted so much that she ended up dragging you with her towards the most popular bar in Boston.

Back to your predicament, you were in a table far away from the group glaring the lonely glass of beer that had been placed by one of the bartenders before. You were not in the mood to drink, not even to celebrate. Strange. There should be no reason for you to feel like that, but you did and it couldn't be helped. You preferred to be in your room dozing off, not in a bar full of drunken men… even Connor looked happier, why couldn't you?

"Hey," You nodded at Myriam not bothering to voice an answer. "Why the sour mood?" She sat down in front of you.

You shrugged, that was unknown to even you. "I… I just want to go home," It was a sincere confession, but Myriam pouted at it.

"Why? We're having fun! At least _us._" It was clear you were not included in the group.

"Exactly. I am not… comfortable." You admitted. "Besides, I'm not a very good, uh, drinker."

Myriam laughed at this. "So what? We came here to celebrate, to laugh, to have fun, to get drunk!"

It was not enough to convince you. "You know what? I think I am going out for a walk, 'kay?"

The huntress seemed surprised. "But is very late! Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?"

It was kind of her, but you honestly needed some time to yourself. "No, it's okay, Myriam. Thank you anyway. I will be back in an hour or so. I trust it you will stay here until then, right?"

"I will make sure of it, girl." She assured with a small smile, then her face became serious. "But be careful."

You nodded at her and smiled. "Careful is my second name!"

Myriam muttered a swift 'lier' and joined the 'happy' group again.

You opened the door of the bar and quietly stepped out. The cold breeze was what you needed. You walked towards a near bench and sat down while closing your eyes.

-* In the bar*-

Connor was having fun. He never thought that having a drink –or two…or _thirty_- with his friends would be so… comforting. He thought all of them would believe he was a sadistic blood-loving killer; instead, he was welcomed with warm embraces and various compliments.

"So, I wash wittth the woman a-and it-"

He paid no mind to what Oliver was saying, either way his story made no sense because he was very drunk to even realize what was he saying.

Connor blinked umerous times and looked around. "Where's [Name]?" That question was directed to no one in particular, but Myriam answered.

"She went out. Needed to go for a walk,"

He nodded. You had been acting strange around him lately, and he wanted to know why. He appreciated you; you were one of those people he had let inside his life knowing he wouldn't get hurt. You knew his truly self, you were reliable; you were someone he could really trust. "I… I need to stretch my legs,"

It was a lie and Myriam could see through it perfectly. The woman smirked and nodded in approval. "Get them well stretched, Connor."

He nodded not catching the sly words. He opened the door and sneaked out. It was not hard to spot you, you were carelessly sitting on a bench, eyes closed.

He walked as quietly as possible and sat down beside you.

"Why are you here?"

You jumped startled at the sound of that beyond familiar voice. "C-Connor!"

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

His answer was a slight shrug. "I don't know, I just needed air. And you?"

"Needed to stretch my legs,"

You laughed. "You know you are a bad liar, right?"

It was his turn to shrug. "I do,"

You sighed. "How long has it been?" The Assassin looked at you, silently asking you to elaborate. "Since… since all of this happened? Since I met you, since I left Boston…"

"I don't know," He was being honest. He felt as if he had known you for his entire life, it brought a strange feeling to him, but it was pleasant. "What's wrong?"

Now, you didn't expect that question. "What do you mean? Nothing's-"

"You know you are even worst at lying than me, right?"

You huffed at the interruption. Were you really that easy to read? "I… I'm fine, Connor."

He shook his head. He just _knew_ there was something bothering you. "Why do you insist on lying to me?"

You tried to think of a good answer, but your brain decided not to work for you. "I am not lying!"

There, in the middle of the night, in an empty street dimly lit, his sharp hazel eyes looked into your [E/c] ones. It was a very intense gaze. So intense that you had to look away. You were afraid that if you kept holding his gaze, he may just discover your reason. Reason that, as mentioned before, not even you knew.

"I am confused," After a long moment of comfortable silence you spoke.

"Why?"

"I am not sure about a lot of things, you know," You laughed. "I can't believe you and Achilles hadn't got rid of me."

Connor frowned. "Why would we-"

"I am clumsy, annoying, loud, and nosy. I can't even cook that good, that's why Myriam is always cooking. Every single time I try to help you, I end up risking your safety. I… I don't think I am good enough to be with you guys."

Connor sighed loudly. "I won't deny you are a little bit clumsy, maybe loud, and even nosy." You glared playfully at him, so he continued. "But you are not annoying, and I don't find anything wrong with your cooking. Plus I think I wouldn't have been able to complete a lot of my missions if it wasn't for you. I speak for both, Achilles and I, when I say that you are part of our lives. [Name], you are our family. My family."

You looked wide eyed at Connor. You never thought he could think of you that way. "You are my family too," It was a whisper. You put both your hands over your face.

"W-why are you crying? I did not intent to…" You laughed between sobs. He was so cute when he was concerned.

"I am happy Connor, thank you." Still with your hands over your face, you leaned into the Assassin. You felt strong arms around you. It was comforting.

Connor's mouth switched into a little smile. He was happy you were happy. If his price to pay for making you smile was risk his life or get killed, then so be it. He would never say it, but oh God, did he love that smile of yours!


	13. Like father, like son?

Sorry, sorry, sorry x 1000! Just so you know, yes, I live... And here's chapter 13 of our adventure! Thank you for waiting all this time! I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible! Uh... Nonw of the Assassin's creed III characters belong to me. Ubisoft had got them all! Anyway, please enjoy! And sorry not much Connor in this one...

* * *

Like father, like...son?

You walked around the dimly lit streets of Boston. The air was cold, but you were preventive enough to use warm clothes, knowing how the weather was at night.

You were surprised to see so many people. Normally, Boston's streets would be empty at night, if not, the only souls around would be drunken people or hookers.

Your steps were slow and tranquil. There was no need to rush and you appreciated once in a while a good walk around the city.

Connor had gone to Kanatahséton, his native village, to pay his friends and elders a visit. He had offered you to come, but you had declined the offer.

You knew you would just feel awful, not knowing how to even express yourself as you were clearly not familiarized with Kanien'keha's language nor with its traditions. Maybe it was a childish reason, but you didn't want Connor to feel uncomfortable.

As you kept walking you saw a group of kids playing with a dog. A small smile crept to your face – It was hard to tell who was happier, the dogs or the kids.

Maybe Boston wasn't totally scary at night.

You hummed lightly while you walked towards the hotel you were staying at. With Connor away from the homestead, you felt you needed some time to yourself, so you decided to take a couple of days off. Achilles had argued, telling you it was dangerous to go alone, but you could take care of yourself. So far, you hadn't had any problems, and you've been at Boston for three days.

Maybe it was all you needed. Your relationship with Connor, that is if you could call _that_ a relationship, was not going anywhere. Coming to Boston changed your mind, seeing all those young couples and all. If everything had gone the normal route, you would have a husband already. The idea crossed your mind once or twice before, but now it was stronger. You had already chosen with who you wanted to spend your life.

Still, there was a minor problem.

Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kenway.

You were sure how you felt for him, but you were not sure of how **he** felt for you.

A doubt that hunted you. Every single day.

_Does he…?_

Then again, you had always paired him with someone like Myriam; strong, beautiful, stubborn, smart…

But let's not lower your self-esteem. You were not that bad…

_Yeah, sure._

You opened the wooden door of the hotel. The owners, a friendly old couple, the Stewart's, welcomed you warmly.

You greeted both of them before going upstairs, where your room was located.

It was a simple room: a bed, little nightstand and a small bathroom. There was no need for more.

You took off your shoes and sat down in the worn out bed. It was old, but still comfortable.

"Good night me,"

With those last words you proceeded to sleep. Or tried to.

Somewhere in the middle of the night the growing noise from downstairs woke you up. You guessed some customers at the hotel bar were getting friendly.

A soft groan left your lips. Just what you needed.

Stifling a yawn with your hand, you stood up and walked to the room door. If they had woken you up, they might as well apologize, right?

Groggily you walked downstairs, the drowsiness had not completely washed out of your body, and you stumbled in almost every step. You made it downstairs without major accidents.

Every pinch of sleep left your body at the person you saw. If you were not wrong, which you were not, the man standing right in front of you, glaring everyone around was none other than Haytham Kenway. Impossible to forget the face that complicated Connor's life.

His grayish hair was tied neatly in a low ponytail, his tree corn hat hung loosely from his right hand. His brown eyes were hard, experienced. The blue vest he wore was in perfect state, so much for being a Templar.

You wanted to run upstairs and hide in your room, but decided against it.

"Mister, I beg you pardon." Layla, the woman of the old couple said.

"Oh, it is okay." His British accent flew around the almost empty building. "I just wanted to relax, and, this…" He pointed at a man who was crouched on the ground clutching his stomach. "Man... just ruined my mood. I will not allow such a behavior at a respectable place like this, ma'am."

The old woman smiled at him, gratefulness written all over her face. Probably the drunken man had been giving her problems. "Thank you sir. Again, I apologize. We normally don't have these problems."

Haytham bowed, knowing his place before the owner. "As I said, it is fine."

He turned around and his sharp, narrowed eyes met [E/c] colored ones.

You could have sworn the intake of air you took was heard even by those who were sleeping.

They were father and son, but their eyes… they were so different.

Connor and Haytham were like day and night. Like sun and moon. And you wondered… Had faith already played its cards? Were those two destined to fight? Would Connor have to kill his own blood?

"Do I know you?" He asked, walking closer to you.

The tension that overtook your body was obvious. All about that man screamed _danger._

"I don't think so, _sir._"

He studied your face for a moment. Calculating eyes watching your every move. But you will not pull back. You would not hide from Haytham Kenway, even if the price to pay was high.

He put back on his hat. "Very well, Miss."

With that, he turned around and left the place. Air finally got correctly to your lungs and you found yourself sighing loudly.

You had had enough of Boston. The next day you returned to the homestead just to receive a long lecture from Achilles about naïve people, and to find out that the Assassin hadn't come back yet.

Seeing Haytham Kenway in person had had a great impact on you.

Somehow you knew Achilles was right. You wanted it to be different, but as you gazed into his eyes... there was no hope for the Templar leader.

Haytham Kenway had to die, and his son would be the one to end with his life, you were almost sure of that.


	14. Human side

Extra update as an apology! And... I don't know how to write Connor romantically T_T! Anyway, I am _sorry _for the excess of sentimentality ._. Please try to enjoy it.

* * *

Human side.

Things returned to normal in no time back at the homestead. Connor came back two days after you did, and instead of going to Boston or New York; he decided to take a break. You were surprised when Achilles actually agreed.

The old man wanted to finish with the Templars as soon as possible, but even he could see that the young Assassin needed to rest.

You were not going to argue. In fact, you were the happiest of the three with the decision Connor took.

A soft hum left your lips while you prepared breakfast. You remembered yourself couple years ago telling Achilles you would not be a maid, and honestly you preferred to be out in the stables or in the farm. Guess your words fell into deaf ears.

"Are you done?" From the kitchen door you could hear Achilles. He had just came out of the bathroom for his hair was still a little bit wet.

"Almost," You rushed with the eggs. Achilles was not a patient one and you just didn't want him annoying you all morning because he was hungry. "Here,"

You walked past him and into the dining room. You placed his plate and two more over the table.

"Wake Connor. Kid sleeps like a rock,"

The comment was meant to be a scolding but you only laughed. "Okay."

You went upstairs and towards Connor's room. Three knocks on the door and nobody answered.

"Guess he really is asleep," It was not polite, but since he did not answer the door you opened it. A small smile appeared in your face. He was completely asleep, sprawled over the bed. He was not using a shirt, you could tell, only his lower body was covered by a thin and white sheet.

Walking towards said man you were careful enough to not make any sound. Once you were standing beside his bed a smirk replaced that smile.

He was so going to get it.

"_Don't_ even _think_ about it,"

It took you almost ten seconds to digest what just happened.

"You were awake?!" Unbelievable.

Connor opened his right eye and peeked at you. "I could hear since you stepped on the staircase."

What a loss. It was the perfect opportunity! "Damn it, Connor! Should have at least opened the door!"

He shrugged. "Breakfast is ready already?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay," He sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Then, he proceeded to stand up and you had to look away from _that._

Connor had –almost- literally put his naked chest right in front of you when he stood up, as you were significantly shorter than him. "Dammit, Connor!"

"What?" He inquired tilting his head to the side, some of the hairs that had stuck to his face while he slept fell in the right position.

"Just… get down to eat!"

You practically ran towards the door and slammed it closed.

He just sighed. "But what did I- Oh," He looked down to see he was using nothing but his pants.

"That man is stupidly oblivious," You told Achilles, who just laughed at your misfortune.

You blushed. "I-it's not funny, old man!"

"Whatever you say, kid. He's just as oblivious as you are."

You looked at him as if he had grown an extra eye. What did he mean?

"Good morning," Connor's greeting was almost a sneer; he just wanted to keep sleeping.

"Morning," Achilles returned. "Did you sleep well, child?"

Connor just ignored Achilles while he sat down on his chair. There was no point in having a conversation with the old man if it was going to end in a fight.

Breakfast went without much trouble, a little teasing from Achilles but nothing to worry about.

Achilles left claiming he was going to visit Robert Faulkner, thus leaving you and Connor _alone._

"Hey, [Name]." Connor called while you washed the dishes. He was considerate enough to keep you company while you did your chores. He was sitting down in one of the chairs that were in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Soap, water, soap, water, soap, water.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

You stopped what you were doing and turned your head so you could look at him. "Sure,"

He nodded. "Okay. We will leave once you finish."

"D'accord!" [1]

He smiled at your cheerfulness.

You finished washing the dishes faster than intended, you were really excited about that walk. Maybe it was not a date, but it felt like it, and sure, you had walked alone with him, but those weren't actual walks. You would walk behind Connor while he looked out for any red coats, no romance at all. Uh...not that this was romantic but...

"Connor, I'm done." You told the Assassin.

He nodded. "Shall we be off?"

"Yup!"

Both of you left the homestead in silence, after all, there was no need for words.

After a while Connor spoke, his eyes were lost in the vast extension of trees. "When I was a kid and lived at Mohawk Valley, my friends and I used to play hide and seek at the forest."

You just nodded. Connor had never told anyone about him - about Ratonhnhaké:ton, his real self. "Really?"

"Yes," He smiled. "I remember my mother, Kaniehtí:io always telling me to watch out and to be careful, but I never listened."

It was warming hearing Connor talk about his mother. At first you thought he had completely blocked the memories of her, but it seems they were just hidden. "Bad boy since you were a kid, huh?"

He laughed lightly at that. "More or less. The next time I go to Kanatahséton I would like you to come with me."

"But… would that be alright? Wouldn't they feel uncomfortable having a stranger in their village?"

"You are no stranger, [Name]. I told you; you are my family. You will be more than welcomed by my friends."

You smiled. "Then I guess it's okay!"

"Of course it is," He agreed.

"So, you never listened to you mom. That's why you never listen Achilles!"

He snorted. "Achilles… the old man is," How could he say it? "Well, Achilles is different."

"Well yeah. But he just wants what's best for you. He _was_ an Assassin too."

Connor elbowed you softly. "Hey, tell me about your childhood."

"Well, when I was a kid I-" You stopped yourself abruptly. There was nothing there to say. You cleared your throat and tried again, though Connor noticed that. "When I was a kid I always helped my father with the horses, when he was actually home."

"That's why you like those animals so much,"

His conclusion was right. It was your father's fault you were a horse obsessed. "Yeah,"

"And what about your mother?" The walk was slow and you were enjoying that conversation with the Assassin.

"She was a very sick person, all day and night she was in bed. I was a little bit aloof and distant, I loved her so much but we never really shared with each other," You admitted.

"I see." He just realized that you were kind of lonely. How did you feel when he left? "[Name]," You looked up at him. "If you ever need somebody to listen to you, talk to me."

You lowered your face and nodded. "Ah, damn it… can I… can I hug you?" Strange request, but you hoped he'd say yes.

There was no need for and answer when he snaked his arms around you. "[Name], you are not alone,"

You hugged him back, oh, you **knew** you were not. "Connor, what are we?"

It hurt him that he couldn't give you a concrete answer. "I still need to find that out, all of this is… new to me, [Name]" Those were the moments he appreciated the most. It was true, he could not say what the two of you were, but you made him feel human. When he was with you he could forget about the blood filled world he lived in, it didn't matter if it was for just a second, but he could forget. Those were the moments he treasured the most. He was his truly self with you.

"Connor,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hit you?"

He laughed releasing you. "If that's what you want,"

Oh, you wanted to hit, smack, and slap the Assassin.

_And there is hope._

At least he could admit he had feelings for you. It was a start, a very slow one, but a star nonetheless.

* * *

[1] Agreed, but in french. Just in case xD


	15. Feelings

Here I am! Here's chap. 15! Hope you like it, still I think I kinda suck at writing drama... anyway, enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Feelings**

Peace reigned around the homestead. Snow was beginning to fall, the cold, chilly air taking over the whole place. The white substance barely covered the ground and house's roofs. Loggers were recollecting wood, for they knew the winter was starting.

_So cold…_

The small fire that decorated the dark and cold forest was dying - slowly fading, each second becoming weaker.

You _did_ know it was a bad idea to agree with Myriam's plan. But at the end, you had ended up even helping her to set up the camp.

The huntress had had the _great_ idea of celebrating the coming winter. Everyone at the homestead had almost automatically agreed. Even Achilles, who was reluctant at first, was present.

All of you were seated around the small fire. Chatting, joking, and talking. How you missed days like those. You would hang out with the few friends you had, you would tell horror stories to each other, you would play scary games, and you would enjoy the other's company.

What you were doing didn't differ that much from what you used to do. You were there with your friends, having fun. You truly felt as if you belonged there.

Connor was busy talking with his friend. The Assassin had gone as far as to even travel to Kanatahséton to invite Kanen'tó:kon. The Mohawk had immediately agreed, he even brought some of his friends, including a pair of girls.

You didn't mind that. On the contrary, you were happy the Assassin was having fun with his friends, what you did mind, however, was _her. _

Na'estse. She was almost clinging at Connor. Sure, you had done it one or two times, but that was different!

What you couldn't bear was that the Assassin didn't seem the least bothered by her. He had been so stoic with you the first time. Maybe before coming to the homestead he had been friends with her?

He was sitting next to Kanen'tó:kon, who was holding hands with who you guessed was his fiancé, Niaran. And clinging to Connor was Na'estse, her face so close to Connor's you knew he could feel her breathing. They were speaking in _Kanien_'_kehá_:ka, and it pissed you of that you could not understand anything.

"So," Myriam mumbled in your ear and you almost jumped from your perch next to Diana.

"Do you want me to have a heart attack or something?!" You snapped at her. That was so not necessary.

She shrugged. "You were so lost in your thoughts that it would've been a loss not to scare you."

Dam huntress!

"What you want?" You were not in the mood. You would go through heaven and hell, but at the end, you were going to admit that you were jealous.

Lately, you and Connor had become closer, and you thought that the weird relationship was finally going somewhere, but then a stupid Mohawk girl appears and screws everything!

_Life's not fair._

Never has been, girl.

"Well, I have some beer, want some?"

You nodded. Why not? At least you should try having fun yourself. Not that you weren't but…

Oh, who were you kidding?

You were so not having fun having Mrs. Clingy around _your_ Assassin all the time.

You had spent more time with him than she had done; you had advantage in that field. An irritated and loud sight left your lips. Your cheeks blushing darkly when you realized you had drawn everyone's attention. Everyone's attention except Connor's, Kanen'tó:kon and the couple of native American girls. Those four were so concentrated in talking they wouldn't hear a ship exploding next to them.

Well, fuck.

"Are you okay, little missy?" Dave asked. He looked at you with curious eyes, expecting an answer.

Answer he wouldn't get.

"I think is time for me to go,"

Everyone looked at you; serious yet doubtful expression.

"What do you mean?!" It was Myriam who dared to yell. "It's like ten in the night, beginning winter, and you are planning on going? _Alone?!_"

Fine, it was not one the smartest ideas. You did not fear any redcoats, you knew they didn't trespass the frontier, however you had to fear the wild animals. Cougars, bears, wolves… Anything could attack you.

"No, I am not going alone…" You gulped. "Uh…" Nope, Connor was still too busy.

"I can take you." Norris offered. He had previously asked you for advice on how to gain Myriam and he felt as if he owed you, which he didn't because your plans had all failed. Myriam was definitely not the type who liked flowers… nor chocolates.

"Really? Thank you!"

At least _someone_ was there for you.

Norris smiled at Myriam and said his goodbyes. You stood up and did the same before starting to walk with Norris.

The walk was silent, but not uncomfortable. You appreciated Norris's company. He was a good man, by all means.

The dark forest and the cold wind of the coming winter helped you calm down a little.

A knot in your throat formed as you walked. You were not being fair with the Assassin. Perhaps he felt more comfortable around his kind than around you. And you understood. Even though he had told you, assured even, that you were a part of _his_ family, you felt like an outsider. A down hearting feeling, but it was there.

Connor was someone different. He had built up very tall walls around him, around his persona, his truly self. Walls you knew you had, through the years, managed to crack, but not to break. He was reserved, and rarely outspoken when it came down to his feelings.

He was confused, you were sure. His feelings were like an endless vortex. Sometimes he _knew_ what he felt; other times… other times he did not know **how** he felt.

He was so close to you, but at the same time, he was so far away.

"We're here,"

You had not noticed the scenery change. You hadn't even noticed you were standing in front of the poorly lit homestead, but Norris' voice echoed through your ears.

"Oh, right. Thank you." At least you had made it safely. No wolves, no cougars, no _nothing_.

"If you want to talk, here I am." The miner said. His tone was honest, genuine. His tick French accent laced with friendliness.

A small smile came to your face. He really knew how to cheer you up. "I know Norris. Thank you." Myriam didn't have any idea of what a great man had fallen for her.

His lips curled upwards too. "Don't worry. See you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sure." You opened the door and turned around to say your good byes to Norris. "Please, be safe."

He nodded, waving his hand and walking back to his home, or maybe even to the camp?

You stood at the door frame, watching Norris walk away. Why everything had to be so complicated when one talked about Connor Kenway?

You closed the door behind you once you stepped inside the homestead. The only light on was the one at the hall, even so, the house felt obscure, sinister, _empty._

You didn't bother in turning on more lights; the obscure aura was fine.

You didn't even go to your room. You walked slowly towards the living room, stopping right in front of the panoramic window. All you could see was darkness.

The door opening startled you, rushed voices met your ears, but a loud relief sigh left your lips when you recognized the tall silhouette of certain man.

"That was scary," You admitted.

"Why did you leave?" His voice sounded concerned, but there was a hint of something else hidden in his tone. You knew the other three Mohawks were with him, you didn't want to argue with Connor, not at that moment.

"I was sleepy." You offered. It was not completely true, but it was the best excuse you could make at the moment.

"You could've told me." He said.

Kanen'tó:kon was wise enough to turn on the lights of the living room, Niaran and Na'estse standing carefully behind him.

Connor's gaze was posed on you, sharp hazel eyes glaring slightly at you, your own [e/c] eyes widened, and you wondered how he had found your eyes amidst the dark environment.

"Uh, Connor," Kanen'tó:kon ventured, knowing his friend was having a silent argument with you, and the least thing he wanted was to interrupt, but he felt he needed to smooth things.

The Assassin half-turned his face, so he could see both, Kanen'tó:kon and you. "Yes?" His voice was calmed, but his face suggested otherwise. He was irritated, angry, annoyed. Mostly because you had not told _him_ that you wanted to leave. You had preferred to go with Norris, and he felt kind of betrayed.

"I am sure we can figure things out in the morning, for now is better if we all rest," Kanen'tó:kon said, his words getting you out of trouble.

"He is right, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Niaran said. "There is no point in arguing over a trivial thing. I am sure [Name] just didn't want to disturb you. That must be the reason why she left without telling anybody,"

Well, you did tell everybody, those four just weren't paying attention, but Niaran had a point, and you were starting to like her.

"Yeah, so, good ni-"

"Where are we staying?" Na'estse's voice interrupted you. You had almost forgotten she was there-

_WAIT!_ Did she just ask where were they _staying?_

Sure, it was almost midnight, but… come on! You were not going to share your bed with anybody! Unless…

_Anybody means anybody. Focus, [Name], focus._

"Achilles said we could use his room, as he is staying over Robert Faulkner's house tonight," Niaran said, obviously referring to herself and her couple, Kanen'tó:kon.

You mentally cursed Captain Faulkner for inviting Achilles, and cursed Achilles for accepting his offer.

"Then Na'estse can stay with [Name]," Connor suggested.

_Hell no._

"Sure!" This was turning out the wrong way.

She smiled at you, and you felt bad for feeling jealousy towards her.

She was very likeable; you understood why Connor felt so at ease in her company. "Thank you, [Name]. I did not intend to violate your privacy."

"Don't worry. I have some pajamas that you can use," You offered. She was more or less your size; she would fit in your clothes.

"Yes, please." She said. "Um, if you excuse me, I'm really tired. See you in the morning," She waved at Niaran and Kanen'tó:kon and flashed a beautiful smile Connor's way, smile that he returned immediately with equal happiness.

Never had you felt more devastated watching a couple of smiles.

The knot that had previously formed in your throat came back stronger. You were afraid to break down right there, and you refused to let that happen. Not in front of them, not in front of _him._

_Not again._

"Night," Was all you could manage before rushing upstairs.

Connor looked at the stairs puzzled. Just what the hell had happened?

Niaran just sighed. She could clearly see all the emotions in your eyes, unfortunately, what she could see the most was pain. Why did Ratonhnhaké:ton have to be so frigging oblivious?

You slammed the door of your room closed. Sliding down it, you sat down on the floor. "What's wrong with me?"

A soft knock took you out of your line of thoughts; you opened it and smiled weakly at Na'estse.

She returned the smile awkwardly. Those were the situations Na'estse liked to avoid, for she was not familiarized with them, still, she wanted to make an effort to see if she could make you feel better.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Oh, how many times have you been asked that question? You just wished the answer would change. Maybe you were just not made to love, or worst, to be loved.

_No._

"I am… fine,"

Na'estse nodded. If you wanted to talk, you would. She understood perfectly that you wanted time and that you were troubled, the question was… why?


End file.
